


group chats and flicks to real life

by my_chemical_kermit



Category: Fall Out Boy, Melanie Martinez - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cringe, Dallon comes in in chapter 2something, Dan and Phil enter at chapter 29 so there, Fluff, Group chat, Help, IM A SINNER, Its trash, M/M, Meme, School, Ship, Ukulele, daddy - Freeform, gerard is dom fight me, im aware they're overdone, innocent christian eyes are ruined, kinkayyyy, lmao Brendon wants to be no. 1 daddy, long distant relationship, lots of fluff, meme team - Freeform, not really dom he just kinda tops, otp, wake me up inside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 29,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_kermit/pseuds/my_chemical_kermit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Group chats between band members and Melanie Martinez with the odd flick to real life<br/>Contains ; gayness, ships, Joe's an asshole, gayness, otp's, slight kink shaming, regret, Franks a drag queen because im sick of Gerard being one and did I mention gayness?<br/>They're overdone but fun to write</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. )breadnob created meme team(

)Breadnob created meme team(

)Breadnob added Geetar, RyanRose, Fronkeh, Cry Baby, Spooki Jimmy, Ty the Bean, Peteroni, Stumpy and Moikes(

 

Breadnob : HEY WHORES

RyanRose : BRENDON WTF

Fronkeh : Oh dear

Peteroni : I do not need this in my life rn

Breadnob : HEY IM JUST TRYING TO BE SOCIAL

Cry Baby : Am I the only girl?

Breadnob : I have very few female friends as I have no need if you haven't noticed I'm a flaming homo.

Cry Baby : Fair point

Geetar : I'm pretty sure Mel is the only kind of half straight person I'm friends with tbh

Breadnob : Who needs straight friends when we can all be gay together 

Fronkeh : BRENDON NO

Peteroni : I have my little moikie bear to be gay with thank you very much

Geetar : DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER THAT WAY PLEASE

Peteroni : That's too bad I thought it was charming 

)Moikes changed his name to Moikie Bear(

Geetar : MIKEY NO

Peteroni : Mikey yes ;)))))

Cry baby : I'm being consumed by gayness 

Fronkeh : Yes join the flaming Homos Mel

Ty the Bean : Can I point out I'm pan 

Spooki Jimmy : TRAITOR 

Geetar : *throws pans at you* TAKE YOUR LUBED PANS WITH YOU

Peteroni : Lemme get this straight *grabs straight person by the ear*

Breadnob : I have created a hell hole of bad puns and gayness 

RyanRose : Be proud of of it

 

Moikie Bear : Gee and Frank are making out in me and Gee's room, help

Peteroni : I shall fly to your house to make out with you and make it less awkward 

Breadnob : WAIT FOR ME AND RYAN LETS MAKE THIS THING AN ORGY

Ty the Bean : ME AND JOSH SHALL JOIN TOO

Spooki Jimmy : TYLER NO

Ty the Bean : Tyler yes

Fronkeh : Kill me

Geetar : MIKEY LET ME AND FRANK MAKE OUT IN PEACE

Fronkeh : I am going to jump out a window

Moikie bear : Frank you're in a basement 

Peteroni : IMMA HERE BITCHES

Geetar : YOU ACTUALLY DROVE TO OUR HOUSE

Peteroni : Anything for old moikey boy

Spooki Jimmy : Charming

Geetar : PETE SERIOUSLY I DON'T NEED TO SEE YOUR TONGUE DOWN MY BABY BROTHER THROAT 

Moikie bear : And I don't wanna see yours down Franks

Fronkeh : I'm so embarrassed why was this a good idea 

Geetar : Making out with you is always a good idea but SOME PEOPLE like to mention ORGIES and MAKE OUT WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER

Peteroni : Anytime Geetard

Stumpy : EVERYONE IS IN A RELATIONSHIP BUT ME :((((

Ty the Bean : LET ME SET YOU UP WITH JOE THEN

Peteroni : YES STUMP-A-DUMP LET US SET YOU UP 

Spooki Jimmy : Why are we setting up Patrick w/ my cousin

Ty the Bean : Because they'd be a cute couple

Fronkeh : OTP OTP OTP 

Geetar : Frank do not have a heart attack 

Breadnob : He's more likely to sneeze himself to death, the midgits immune system is shit

Geetar : Leave Frankie alone Breadbitch

Ty the Bean : OHHHH SOME SHADE UP IN HERE

Spooki Jimmy : Why am I dating you?

Ty the Bean : Cause ya love me ;)

Spooki Jimmy : I do you dish rag

Ty the Bean : Love you too baby mole

Geetar : Frank is laughing his ass off at your cringe guys 

Geetar : Nevermind he had a coughing fit brb gotta save my boyfriend from death

Peteroni : SO ARE WE SETTING PATTYCAKES UP OR NOT 

Ty the Bean : YES LEMME ADD JOE TO THE CHAT

Stumpy : OH NO

)Ty the Bean added it's Joe bitch to the chat(

It's Joe bitch : Josh why has your emo boyfriend added me to a meme team

Breadnob : WERE SETTING OUR LITTLE BABY PAT UP WITH YOU JOEY BOY 

It's Joe Bitch : Who are these people

Stumpy : hi

RyanRose : WHAT'D I MISS

Cry baby : Ryan, run before you get sucked in this mess

Ty the Bean : PATRICK, THAT JOE. JOE, THAT PATRICK

It's Joe Bitch : Are you trying to set me up with someone again Tyler?

Spooki Jimmy : Joe just go with it

Geetar : FRANK HAS A SHIP NAME FOR JOE AND  
PATRICK

Breadnob : WHAT TELL US NOW

Fronkeh : Joetrick

Peteroni : PERFECT I SHIP IT

It's Joe Bitch : Why are you boating me and some random guy named Patrick?

Ty the Bean : JOSH WHY HAVENT YOU EXPLAINED SHIPPING

RyanRose : I AM SO CONFUSED 

Cry baby : I TOLD YOU RUN AND HIDE IN YOUR BOYFRIENDS FOREHEAD

Breadnob : It's not that big

Moikie bear : PAY ATTENTION TO THE CHAT RYAN AND THEN YOU'LL KNOW

Peteroni : Sassy as always Mikey-Poo

Geetar : Oh good lord, more awful names

Peteroni : Says the one with the being called daddy kink

Geetar : DONT KINKSHAME ME 

Fronkeh : LETS NOT GUYS 

Peteroni : FRANK YOU GO ALONG WITH IT TOO 

Moikie bear : I DONT WANNA KNOW ABOUT MY BROTHER KINKS PLEASE 

Geetar : Hey your the one with the choking kink

Peteroni : Oh we'll have to try that Mikey boy ;)))

Geetar : AGHHH

Fronkeh : IMMA CRY 

Moikie bear : PEOPLE DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT 

Breadnob : NO KINKSHAME ZONE PEOPLE

RyanRose : Okay sir

Stumpy : O.O 

)it's Joe Bitch has left the chat(

)Ty the Bean added It's Joe Bitch to the group chat(

Spooki Jimmy : JOE YOU ARE NOT LEAVING TILL WE ARRANGE A MEET UP BETWEEN YOU AND PATTY

Stumpy : Guys really?

Breadnob : WELL YOU AINT GUNNA STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT BEING SINGLE TILL WE GET YOU A BOYFRIEND SO HERES YOUR CHANCE 

RyanRose : Leave Patrick alone guys

Ty the Bean : PLEASE RYAN AT LEAST LET US TRY

It's Joe Bitch : Fine

Spooki Jimmy : REALLY ?

Ty the bean : YASSS

Fronkeh : NEW OTP GUYS

Geetar : FRANK STOP HYPERVENTILATING 

Moikie bear : I THINK FRANKS HAVING A HEART ATTACK

Peteroni : Our little stump has grown into a tree

Fronkeh : Guys I'm not having a heart attack 

Cry baby : Well that's finally over 

Stumpy : Wait seriously you'll meet me?

It's Joe Bitch : Well if it'll get these twats to shut up

It's Joe Bitch : Also you seem like the only sane person here 

Stumpy : Pretty much

Geetar : Guys talk adorably about eachover in another chat Frank just screamed

Fronkeh : LET ME SHIP IT PLEASE GEE

Geetar : Shit he's giving me cute sad puppy eyes help 

Breadnob : NOW YOU 2 ARE BEING SUPER GAY RYAN WHERE ARE YOU I WANNA BE GAY

RyanRose : Here Breadbin

Peteroni : #2romantic5me

Moikie bear : Pete shut up your a hopeless romantic

Peteroni : Only for you Mikey boi

Breadnob : OH SHIT ! WUTTUP!!

RyanRose : Beebo come to my house Rn

Breadnob : I have homework 

RyanRose : My parents aren't here

Breadnob : BYE GUYS GOTTA BE DIRTY WITH RYAN

Ty the Bean : Oh god I didn't need to know that 

Cry baby : EW 

Spooki Jimmy : Well I'm going to cry ina corner

Peteroni : Guys let's face it it's probably not a bad dick

Moikie bear : NOPE

It's Joe Bitch : Kill me now

Stumpy : save a space for me in hell please 

Geetar : Mama we all go to hell

Fronkeh : What is my life


	2. #Joetrick is real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PATTY BOY IS MEETING JOE 
> 
> Also Pete (Peteroni) changes his name to Peteza in this chapter just so you know :)

Peteroni : PATTY CAKES MY BOY

Stumpy : ????

Peteroni : I SEE YOUR WITH JOE

Stumpy : Oh god how did you know?

Moikie bear : Patrick we're at the other side of the pizza place, look around

Ty the Bean : OH MY GOD THEY ACTUALLY GOT TOGETHER

Fronkeh : *distant scrEAMING* OTP GUYS 

Geetar : FRANK STOP SCREAMING

Fronkeh : Sorry 

)Peteroni changed his name to Peteza(

It's Joe Bitch : If you guys don't mind I'm trying to woo my date 

Spooki Jimmy : OH MY GOD TYLER YOU MATCHMAKER

Ty the Bean : As always

Breadnob : H I g u Ys 

RyanRose : Brendon's high guys help I'm scared

Stumpy : GUYS SHH IM ON A DATE

Fronek : VAUHAISGSJS DHSHWBSJD

Geetar : I THINK FRANK IS GOING TO HAVE AN ANEURISM

Peteza : JOE JUST PAID FOR THE PIZZA AND REFUSED TO LET PATRICK PAY FOR HIS THIS IS ADORABLE

Peteza : Mikey boy I'm paying for our meal today

Moikie bear : But you usually pay anyway and bless you soul I'm broke

Peteza : *tips fedora* m'boyfriend 

Peteza : AND NOW THERE GETTING DESERT 

Geetar : I think Frank just burst one of my eardrums'

breadnob : I wa z wa ndeng Wu t Ta t noI ze wuz 

RyanRose : HELP HE THINKS HE CAN FLY

Ryan Rose : NOW HE TALKING ABOUT CHAMPAIGN, COCAINE AND GASOLINE IM SO SCARED

Cry baby : I'll save you Ryan I'll be over in a minute 

RyanRose : THANK YOU SO MUCH MEL

Breadnob : Mmm fo ine

Geetar : Mikey what pizza place you in

Moikie bear : why?

Fronkeh : CAUSE I WANT PIZZA AND TO FANBOY OVER JOETRICK

Peteza : THE ONE BY WALMART

Geetar : FRANK IS RUNNING SCREAMING "HURRY I'M GUNNA MISS IT" HELP 

Fronkeh : LET ME LIVE MY LIFE

Stumpy : Oh my god guys no

It's Joe Bitch : I regret saying I was gunna try and woo you

Moikie bear : FRANK JUST RAN IN AT TOP SPEED AND NEARLY TOOK THE DOOR OF ITS HINGES

It's Joe Bitch : Oh so the small guy who just came in is Frank

Stumpy : Sadly yes

Geetar : IM GOING TO KILL YOU MY GORGEOUS MIDGET

Fronkeh : IM NOT THAT SMALL

It's Joe bitch : And I'm assuming that's Gerard

Cry baby : Ryan I'm here

RyanRose : I OWE YOU MY LIFE

Breadnob : I wannmna pi za ryro Pl z

Cry baby : We better before he try's to cook his own hand.

RyanRose : You're the smart one here

Stumpy : FRANK STOP STARING

Fronkeh : SORRY

Geetar : FRANK TELL THE WAITRESS WHAT YOU WANT.

Fronkeh : Fine sorry Gee

Geetar : Don't you dare give me puppy eyes and guilt trip me

Peteza : IM FINALLY GUNNA SEE FRANKS INFAMOUS PUPPY EYES OMG

Peteza : AW IT IS ADORABLE I SEE WHY YOU LIKE HIM GEE

Moikie bear : EXCUSE YOU IM RIGHT BESIDE YOU

Geetar : PETE REMOVE YOUR TONGUE FROM MIKEY'S THROAT 

Peteza : ;))))))

Fronkeh : *gags*

Breadnob : OoohOhPhz Kink---ayy Fro nk ah 

Ty the Bean : Good lord I go to the toilet for 2 minutes and Brendon's high, were all at the pizza place, Franks gagging, petekey are making out and joetrick is getting intense

Spooki Jimmy : #frengoals

Breadnob : RYN I WANZ PEEZA

RyanRose : MEL HE PUT A TOMATO IN THE MICROWAVE 

Cry baby : Oh lord

 

*flick to non texting in the pizza place*

"are the still staring?" Asked Joe trying to hide his amusement  
"only Frank this time," said Patrick giving Frank a dirty look, Frank immediately widened his eyes looking guilty and turned away, that boy knew how to melt someone's heart, and how to crush a skull.

Mikey, Pete, Gerard and Frank's pizza arrived, Franks without cheese, Mikey and Pete shared a meat feast and Gerard had Chicken and sweetcorn.

"EAT YA PETEZA GUYS," yelled Pete, achieving dirty looks from everyone around them.

A message buzzed through

Stumpy : Pete we heard that from the other side of the restaurant.

Pete gave a thumbs up to the man with a fedora shoving pizza down his throat.

"so guys," said Pete "you wanna see who can deepthroat pizza the most,"  
"you're on," said Gerard smirking, Frank went bright red and Mikey just rolled his eyes

So Pete and Gerard started shoving pizza as far as it would go, and of course one of the rules was, you have to swallow.

Frank started giggling at his ridiculous boyfriend who was literally gagging round the pizza in a quest to defeat Pete.

And Mikey even broke his poker face to laugh at Pete who had pizza dangling from his mouth trying to shove more down

It's Joe Bitch : OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING

Read Frank, laughing at the message he'd just received.

 

Fronkeh : Pete and Gerard are seeing who can deep throat pizza

Read Patrick, putting his head in his hand sighing, "sorry about my weird ass friends," he said hoping Joe wouldn't mind.  
But Joe was laughing at the stupidity of his dates friends.

 

*back to texts*

Breadnob : Y iS U DEA P TROUTING PEZZA EITOUT ME :(((()(((

RyanRose : Do you guys mind if we meet you in the pizza place?

Peteza : JOIN US CHILDREN

Cry baby : Thank God

Stumpy : WHAT NEXT ARE TYLER AND JOSH GUNNA WATCH MY DATE TOO?

Ty the Bean : WERE HERE BITCH

Stumpy : SERIOUSLY???

It's Joe Bitch : Oh my god Josh seriously 

Spooki Jimmy : Sorry Joey boy but Ty wanted to see how his match making powers actually were 

Breadnob : IMMA HEER BLICH

 

*another real life flick*

Brendon stumbled through the door and fell face first onto the tiled floor. Ryan and Melanie came running in soon after and picked Brendon of the ground.

They looked around giving looks that seemed to say "sorry well take care of him" they found where Frank, Gerard, Tyler, Josh, Pete and Mikey were sitting and dragged themselves a few chairs over to the booth.

Brendon grabbed a slice if pizza and downed the while thing as the others watched in awe, "d-do I won?" he asked as Gerard and Pete glared with pizza still hanging out of there mouths.

Brendon smilled goofily and promptly sliped off the seat onto the ground, Ryan sighed and heaved him up again.

"you're so pretty Ryan," said Brendon planting a slobbery kiss on Ryan's cheek (face cheek you pervs) Ryan blushed bright red and Frank squeaked from the corner of the booth.

Gerard put his hand round his boyfriends waist resting his head on the smaller boys.

Josh and Tyler were holding hands resting on eachover.

Pete watched as Brendon smooched himself against Ryan as Ryan blushed and let Brendon hug him and as Pete was competitive and wanted to upstage the couples he started making out with Mikey, just to prove he was the best.

Suddenly Tyler gasped, "guys," he whispered, "look" he said using his free hand to point to the kissing Joe and Patrick and of course Frank screamed.


	3. out daddy-ing and the side boobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire thing is Brendon and Gerard trying to "out-daddy" eachover.
> 
> I would apologise but it's 3am and I think my pillow is talking to me.

Breadnob : So

Breadnob : Furries 

Fronkeh : OH FUCK NO

RyanRose : BRENDON IM FINE WITH MOST OF YOUR KINKS BUT NO THANK YOU 

Geetar : I DONT WANT AN INSIGHT INTO YOUR SEX LIFE PLEASE

Ty the Bean : HEY DADDIES

Breadnob : TYLER THATS FRANK AND GERARD'S THING YOU AND JOSH CAN HAVE SIR AND SLAVE

Spooki Jimmy : Who want to join my band called the Side Boobs

Peteza : Nope me and Mikey got that sir/slave covered 

Moikie bear : PETE OMG NO DONT TELL THEM

Geetar : PETE WHY 

Breadnob : Frank, Gerard you can't exactly kink shame Frank has literally called Gerard daddy in front of all of us 

Fronkeh : BEEBO THAT WAS ONE TIME LEAVE ME ALONE

Geetar : FINE I GIVE IN IM THE NO. 1 DADDY FIGHT ME 

Moikie bear : F U C K

Peteza : Mikey shut up baby you can't talk

Breadnob : IM THE NO. 1 DADDY SHUT UP 

Geetar : NO I AM

RyanRose : Brendon I'm going to kill you 

Fronkeh : I want to cry

Geetar : NO DONT CRY BABY

Geetar : SEE NO. 1 DADDY SKILLZ

Breadnob : FITE ME GEETARD

Geetar : Breadbitch

)breadnob changed his name to breadbitch(

Breadbitch : FIGHT THE POWER 

Stumpy : Guys why did Brendon march out of history screaming "DADDY NUMBER 1"

Geetar : NO BITCH I AM 

Cry baby : Guys why is Gerard walking out of English screaming "FITE ME BRENDON IM NO. 1 DADDY"

Fronkeh : Jesus Christ imma cry

Geetar : Frank imma get you outa class brb

Fronkeh : Good lord

Breadbitch : RYAN BABY IM GETTING YOU TOO BBY

RyanRose : Kill me 

Peteza : WHERE ARE YOU GUYS I JUST GOT OUT OF CLASS TO MEET YOU 

Breadbitch : IM OUTSIDE RYAN'S RELIGION CLASS 

Peteza : COMING NOW BEEBO

RyanRose : HOW DID YOU FIND ME

Breadbitch : I have my ways 

Ty the Bean : WAIT IM WITH RYAN IM COMING TOO

Spooki Jimmy : I WANNA COME IM IN MATHS :(((

Fronkeh : I'll get you 

Spooki Jimmy : THANKS FRANKIE BOY

 

*flick to real life*

"come on Gee" Whined Frank dragging Gerard by the hand so they could go get Josh  
"I'm going as fast as I can" said Gerard barely even walking, Frank sighed, he was down to his last resort.

"I'll call you daddy the rest of the day to annoy Brendon," he sighed  
Gerard perked up at this  
"deal baby boy," said Gerard said heading off to find Josh  
"Gerard" said Frank  
"what?"  
"maths is the opposite way"

 

Ryan could hear Brendon outside the door  
"I AM THE NUMBER 1 DADDY," he heard from the other side of the door.  
Tyler perked up at hearing this and grabbed his bag, getting ready to go on with Brendon, Pete and Ryan.

Pete opened the door, "excuse me Ms, can I borrow Ryan and Tyler for a moment,"  
Miss Bitchface looked confused for a minute but nodded, "go ahead boys," she said watching Tyler and Ryan leaving, Tyler beaming and Ryan bright red.

 

 

Josh sat in maths bored as shit when he felt his phone buzz

Fronkeh : Were outside come on spooki boi

Josh raised his hand, "Sir can I be excused," he asked, Mr pedo stache looked at him and grunted, Josh took that as an "I don't give a shit" so he left to join his friends, the daddies and his boyfriend.

Frank and Gerard stood outside his classroom, Gerard was resting his head on Frank's head his arms round the boys shoulder, Frank was grinning like and idiot.

"let's go have a daddy off and find my boyfriend," said Josh, Gerard wooed and started a chant called "IM A BETTER DADDY THAN BRENDON," as Frank flushed pink and walked holding hands with Gerard.

 

 

"we nearly got everyone" said Pete, "but Patrick and Mel are too good to come, Joe is at a different school and Mikey is home sick"  
"TOO BAD FOR THEM" screamed Brendon as he lifted Ryan bridle style and started running about looking for Gerard so they could have a "daddy-off"

Tyler and Pete trailed behind, pouting, wanting there boyfriends because they're needy little fuckers.

 

 

"do you hear that?" Frank said as a distance cry of "IM THE NUMBER ONE DADDY" came through the hall.  
"Brendon's carrying Ryan bridle style, yall better step it up real quick," said Josh, smiling, finally Tyler was here.

Gerard panicked, what could he do to "out daddy" Brendon??  
Then he lifted Frank and facebattled the shit out of him. 

Brendon burst through the hall still carrying Ryan bridle style, "shit," he said as he watched Frank and Gerard kiss in the attempt to out daddy him.

Tyler and Pete burst through the hallway door  
"TEACHERS COMING RUN GUYS," yelled Pete 

Tyler ran up and grabbed Josh's hand so they could get out of there.

Brendon didn't put Ryan down and carried him bridle style as they ran to the nearest bathroom.

Gerard didn't put Frank down either just stopped facebattling and ran with the others resting Frank on his hip, thanking god Frank was light

And Pete without Mikey, pouted while running behind the others wishing someone would carry him cause Pete's a lazy shit.

They all made it to the bathroom safely  
"so" panted Josh "anyone wanna join the side boobs?"  
"Josh stop watching orange is the new black," said Frank from Gerard's hip


	4. Goats and the illuminati

Breadbitch : YOOO

Peteza : YOOOOOOOO

Breadbitch : YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Peteza : I can't be bothered winning today

Breadbitch : WEAK

Ty the Bean : So guys 

Moikie bear : What?

Ty the Bean : What should I call a goat

Fronkeh : Tyler did you buy a goat

Ty the Bean : No if anyone had room in there house for one I might

Geetar : I CALL DIBS GOAT IS MINE

Spookie Jimmy : WHY ARE WE IGNORING THE FACT TYLER BOUGHT A GOAT

Breadbitch : I'll eat the damn goat

RyanRose : BRENDON NO

Ty the Bean : YOU AREN'T EATING MY GOAT BRENDON

Peteza : FINE I'LL EAT THE GOAT

Spookie Jimmy : WE STILL AREN'T TALKING ABOUT THE FACT TYLER BOUGHT A GOAT

Geetar : ITS STAYING IN MY PLACE

Moikie bear : ITS STAYING IN THE BASEMENT THOUGH 

Breadbitch : Call the goat Goatie Mc Goaterson

Peteza : CALL IT NIP NOP

Cry baby : Call it Greg

Peteza : Mel when did you get here?

Cry baby : I'm always here

Cry baby : Watching

Cry baby : Waiting

It's Joe Bitch : Guys have you seen Patrick lately?

Ty the Bean : IM NOT CALLING MY GOAT NIP NOP OR ANY OF THOSE SHIT NAMES

Ty the Bean : No offence Mel

Cry baby : I don't really care tbh

It's Joe Bitch : Guys where is Patrick

Moikie bear : Why what's wrong with him

It's Joe Bitch : He won't answer my texts and I'm worried I dun diddly fucked up

Peteza : Oh dearie me

Spookie Jimmy : I'm pretty sure he's grounded guys

It's Joe Bitch : That can't be good

Spookie Jimmy : It's not, his parents found out y'all kissed and now there really pissed

It's Joe Bitch : OH SHIT

Spookie Jimmy : They don't know who it is though they just no it's a boy so you'll still be able to see him

It's Joe Bitch : I'm gunna go see him I messed up oh dear

Breadbitch : Well that was dramatic

Peteza : Josh how did you even know that

Spookie Jimmy : I know all

Breadbitch : JOSH IS ILLUMINATED CONFIRMED

Peteza : CONSPIRACY THEORY 

Peteza : Josh has 4 letters

Peteza : There is only one Josh

Peteza : 4 take 1 is 3 

Peteza : And you know what else has 3 in it

Peteza : A triangle 

Peteza : AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE IS A TRIANGLE

Peteza : THE ILLUMINATI SYMBOL

Ty the Bean : #illuminati confirmed 

Ty the Bean : Josh how could you keep this from me

Breadbitch : Smh Josh didn't even tell his on true love

Geetar : TY MY PARENTS AREN'T HERE YOU CAN LEAVE THE GOAT OVER 

Ty the Bean : COMING NOW

Fronkeh : Tyler you have a lead for it seriously

Peteza : Frank when aren't you at Gerard's

Geetar : He practically lives here tbh

Moikie bear : FRANK GO LIVE IN YOUR OWN HOUSE

Fronkeh : No thanks m888

Breadbitch : Gee I'm coming over I wanna eat the goat

RyanRose : IF YOU EVEN TRY AND EAT THAT GOAT IM SPLITTING UP WITH YOU

Breadbitch : RYAN NOOOOOOO

Peteza : Mikey if I eat the goat will you stay with me????

Moikie bear : No

Peteza : PLEASE 

Moikie bear : Bring pizza to mine and maybe

Peteza : DONE

Fronkeh : What's the bet Brendon and Pete are actually gunna show up

Geetar : I guarantee it

 

 

 

**flick to real life**

 

Gerard, Mikey and Frank sat on the bed, staring at Tyler, who had a lead in his hand.

At the end of this lead was in fact a goat.

"Jesus Christ" said Mikey staring at the pure black goat with a small white stripe in between it's eyes.

"I thought you were joking," said Gerard

"can you call it Billy?" Asked Frank

"I don't know" said Tyler, looking down to the tiny goat.

"I dont know what came over me," said Tyler, "I thought it was cute and next thing I know I'm handing 20 dollars to the guy selling them,"

"Great story," said Gerard, "but what do goats even eat or do,"  
"I don't know, but I'll pay as long as you keep it here," said Tyler

Suddenly they heard two knocks at the front door.

"WERE HERE BITCHES," screamed Brendon.

"I'll get them," said Mikey, walking up out of the basement to go get his idiot friend.

Mikey opened the door and there stood, Brendon, Pete, Ryan and Josh.

"I don't remember us inviting any of you," said Mikey

"WELL WERE HERE NOW BABE," shouted Pete grabbing Mikey's hand and dragging him down to the basement, the others followed Brendon lifting Ryan just because he could.

Pete and Mikey came down to the basement first and sat on the armchair together as Pete stared at the goat.

"WHERE'S THAT GOAT IMA HUNGRY," screamed Brendon running down the basement stair, a terrified Ryan in his arms.

And finally Josh walked down, "BRENDON YOU ARE NOT EATING ME AND TYLER'S SON," he screamed.

"why his he your son he lives in my house is it not technically me and Frank's child," asked Gerard, who was now kneeling by the goat, arms wrapped around it.

"your his adopted parents," said Tyler, kneeling down to pet his son.

"I don't even want to know how you and Josh produced a goat then," said Brendon laughing as the goat started running around the room.

Without warning, Pete drew a knife and fork from his back pockets.  
"I am ready to begin eating you son," said Pete, raising the cuteraly in the air.

"nope you didn't buy me pizza so I'll split up with you if you do that," said Mikey  
"shit," was all Pete said

"guys I think it's a girl," said Ryan as Brendon refuse to let him move from his lap.

"oh," said literally everyone in the room.

"can we call it Billy-Etta then?" asked Frank

"fine" said Tyler still chasing the goat around the room.

"I brought a pen for it by the way he said." Pointing at the bag that I forgot to write about earlier but he brought one okay?

"I'll set it up," said Frank grabbing the bag, "I'll help the midget," said Brendon following Frank

Ryan trailed behind Brendon and Gerard said, "I'll come too, come on tiny Frankie," as he grabbed the bag out of Frank's hand.

"I'M NOT THAT SMALL," screeched Frank, chasing Gerard up the stairs.


	5. Wank Rhymes with Frank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this 3 times cause it kept deleting so BE GRATEFUL THIS EXISTS

Breadbitch : FRANK

Fronkeh : ??????

Breadbitch : FRANK YOUR NAME RHYMES WITH WANK

Fronkeh : you woke me up at 2am to TELL ME MY NAME RHYMES WITH WANK

Breadbitch : Yes

Breadbitch : You see I was having one and remembered some British guy saying wank half way through and thought, hey Wank rhymes with Frank

Geetar : HOW DARE YOU THINK ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND HALF WAY THROUGH SOMETHING LIKE THAT

RyanRose : BRENDON NO

Breadbitch : I was thinking about you mainly Ryan don't worry baby

Peteza : Always good to know what your friends mastrubate to

Cry baby : GUYS I NEED HELP

Fronkeh : NOT THE RIGHT TIME TO SAY THAT

Cry baby : OOOPS

RyanRose : What's wrong though?

Cry baby : A girl just asked me out AND WHAT DO I SAY 

Ty the Bean : SAY YES MEL DO IT

Spookie Jimmy : YES MEL GET CHASELF A GIRL

Fronkeh : WOO OUR MEL IS GETTING A GIRLFRIEND

Breadbitch : FRANKER THE WANKER 

Geetar : He doesn't have to do that anymore

Moikie bear : CHRIST GERARD NO

Fronkeh : Mikey your boyfriend has threatened to send a picture of his dick to us

Peteza : That was no empty threat

RyanRose : OH NO

)Peteza sent an image(  
(it's a dick pic)

Cry baby : I'VE NEVER SEEN A DICK BEFORE AND NOW IM FULLY GAY

Fronkeh : MY INNOCENT EYES

Geetar : I need a spoon to gouge my eyes out with

Ty the Bean : *jumps off nearest bridge*

Breadbitch : Guys come on it's not a bad dick

Spookie Jimmy : SHUT UP

Moikie bear : Pete why

Breadbitch : Mikey you've seen it before give over 

Peteza : Thank you Brendon

Breadbitch : Welcome my whore friend

Spookie Jimmy : Good God 

Ty the Bean : Why are there no memes being sent into a chat called Meme Team?

Breadbitch : I shall fix that

)Breadbitch changed the group name to Kinky Flaming Homosexual Fuckers(

Peteza : It just sums us all up 

Geetar : PERFECT

Spookie Jimmy : WHY WILL NO ONE JOIN MY BAND SIDE BOOB?????

Fronkeh : I WILL, ORANGE IS THE NEW BLACK IS MY LIFE

Geetar : You are obsessed Frank

Fronkeh : LET ME LIVE.MY.LIFE.

Ty the Bean : I wanna join

Breadbitch : I WANNA BE IN THE BAND FROM THE SHOW ABOUT PRISON LESBIANS

Peteza : *screams in the distance*

Spookie Jimmy : WERE ALL IN MY BAND ABOUT SIDE TITTIES 

RyanRose : If you haven't noticed MY NAME IS LIKE RUBY ROSE ONLY ITS RYAN

Breadbitch : Excuse you

Breadbitch : I am your boyfriend

Breadbitch : Fix it

Breadbitch : NOW

)RyanRose changed his name to RyanUrine(

Breadbitch : EXCUSE YOU

)RyanUrine changed his name to RyanForehead(

Breadbitch : RYAN YOU'RE SO R00D

Peteza : RYAN YOUR BOYFRIEND IS DISTRAUGHT

RyanForehead : PETE YOU JUST TRAUMATIZED EVERYONE IN THE CHAT EXCEPT MIKEY WHO'S SEEN IT BEFORE

Ty the Bean : IM HAVING HORRIBLE MENTAL IMAGES

Fronkeh : SAME TY

Geetar : THIS IS MY BROTHER WERE TALKING ABOUT

Moikie bear : THIS IS ME WERE TALKING ABOUT

)RyanForehead changed his name to RyanUrie(

RyanUrie : THERE ARE YOU HAPPY?

Breadbitch : Very

Peteza : This is so romantic bringing tears to my eyes *wipes tear from eye*

Geetar : #3romantic5me

Fronkeh : #still a better love story than twilight

Moikie bear : Every love story is batter than twilight

Ty the Bean : Excuse you

Spookie Jimmy : Me and Tyler are currently watching twilight so R00D

Fronkeh : Apologies you sparkly vampire lovers

Ty the Bean : Frank your boyfriend is basically a vampire get over yourself

Geetar : Can't really argue with that

RyanUrie : Guys it's 3am

RyanUrie : We have school

Fronkeh : O fxck

Ty the Bean : OH FRICK

Spookie Jimmy : TYLER WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOUNG MAN

Breadnob : Sleep is for the weak guys get over it

Peteza : I'm currently reading fanfiction so I'm past the point of caring about sleep

Moikie bear : I'm writing fanfiction

Breadnob : I'm reading the smuts

Geetar : That's nice

Breadnob : WE'VE ALL DONE IT DO NOT DENY IT

Fronkeh : Okay it's time for the sleeping 

Geetar : Frank don't you fall asleep on my stomach

Peteza : FRANK STOP LIVING IN GERARD AND MIKEY'S BASEMENT

Fronkeh : But I like it here, my boyfriend is here and my mom is a bitch

Peteza : Fine but I wanna move in too

Geetar : MY BASEMENT IS NOT AN APARTMENT BUILDING 

Peteza : Too bad

Fronkeh : Why doesn't Mikey live in yours

Breadnob : Pete doesn't have a basement

Geetar : I see how that may be a problem


	6. Frank is a Pregnant Woman

Fronkeh : I'm currently really craving cheese 

RyanUrie : ???????

Breadbitch : Wazzza craveng

Geetar : Cravings are weird 

Ty the Bean : How so?

Geetar : Well their like : EAT THIS ONE SPECIFIC FOOD and your just like I'm not even hungry but there like EAT THAT ONE SPECIFIC THING YOU DON'T HAVE

Fronkeh : Guys Gee's house doesn't have cheese

Fronkeh : This is a disgrace

Moikie bear : Excuse you

Geetar : Yea Frank I can kick you out anytime I want

Fronkeh : DON'T BUT WHO DOESNT HAVE CHEESE

Geetar : Frank we do have cheese just not your weird non-milk lactose intolerant cheese

Fronkeh : Yea but if I eat that cheese I'll swell up and have to go to A&E and shit

Ty the Bean : Frank if I buy you cheese will you be happy

Fronkeh : OH MY GOD THANKS TY

Geetar : Frank you literally sounded like a pregnant woman with all your cravings

Fronkeh : How do you know I'm not

Peteza : Frank you have a dick and your cis

Fronkeh : How do you know?

Peteza : Do I have to remind you how a dick looks

RyanUrie : NO THANK YOU

Breadbitch : G uyes itzz a god bick Cu m on

Spookie Jimmy : Is Brendon high again?

RyanUrie: Yep

Ty the Bean : FRANK I GOT YOUR CHEESE

Fronkeh : THANK YOU YOU FANTASTIC HUMAN BEAN

Spookie Jimmy : Bitch I paid for it

Fronkeh : THANK YOU SPOOKIE BOI

Geetar : The last time I saw Frank this excited was when he saw Joe and Patrick kissing 

Peteza : You mustn't be great in bed then

Moikie bear : PETE SERIOUSLY

Peteza : ;))))))

Geetar : I'll have you know I'm great in bed

Peteza : Prove it

Moikie bear : GUYS SERIOUSLY

Ty the Bean : Frank, me and Josh are outside Gee's we have your cheese

Fronkeh : I OWE YOU MY LIFE

Spookie Jimmy : We've seen it Frank we don't want it

Fronkeh : EXCUSE YOU

Geetar : THAT IS MY BOYFRIEND JOSH

Ty the Bean : We left the cheese on the door mat

Geetar : Frank just ran up the stairs screaming  
"I'VE GOT THE CHEESE GROMIT,"

Peteza : Who's Gromit

Moikie bear : He's from the British cartoon, Wallace and Gromit

Fronkeh : I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE GLAD TO HAVE VEGAN CHEESE IN MY LIFE

Breadbitch : I li Ke Cheee ze

Geetar : Frank is earing raw cheese ew wtf

Fronkeh : Hey I've been craving it since last night leave me alone

Moikie bear : Your breath is gunna stink Frank

Peteza : Wait that's not teen spirit I smell, it's Frank's breath

Fronkeh : I HAVE A TOOTHBRUSH HERE OKAY?

Ty the Bean : LIVE IN YOUR OWN HOUSE

Fronkeh : NEVER

Geetar : It's been over a week since Frank stayed overnight at his own house guys, I don't think he's gunna leave anytime soon. 

Spookie Jimmy : Does your mom even care at this point

Geetar : She calls Frank her "3rd son"

Peteza : INCEST

Geetar : SHE KNOWS WERE DATING PETE ITS A JOKE

Moikie bear : Frank go home

Spookie Jimmy : #Frankgohome2k16

Ty the Bean : #Frankgetyourownhouse

Geetar : LEAVE FRANKIE ALONE

Moikie bear : Frank is sadly eating strips of grated cheese guys

Geetar : #leaveFrankalone2k16

Fronkeh : Guys I'm still here

Fronkeh : I am offence

Geetar : You guys can't kick Franj out of my basement

Spookie Jimmy : Now I want cheese

Spookie Jimmy : Frank has given me cheese fever

RyanUrie : Cause that's totally a thing

Breadnob : Ryennnn mY wanz cheze

Ty the Bean : Me and Josh are now the cheese fairies, who grant cheese to those who grace it

Spookie Jimmy : Some think we are a myth but if you believe cheese will come

Peteza : You guys are the next Easter bunnies

Fronkeh : Cheese needs its own holiday to appreciate it 

Breadnob : Cheezeymas

RyanRose : That is the first thing he's said today that makes a tiny but of sense.

Breadnob : Wuv u

RyanUrie : And he's gone again

Geetar : We need to write carols for this holiday

Spookie Jimmy : This sounds like a job for

Spookie Jimmy : SIDE BOOB

Spookie Jimmy : BOOBS ASSEMBLE 

Spookie Jimmy : *dramatic music as you all fly to my house with various instruments*

Ty the Bean : *dramatically ukulele's*

Peteza : Honestly when I'm in a band i just scream in the distance

Geetar : Tyler ukulele's aren't punk rock enough

Ty the Bean : UKULELE'S ARE SUPER PUNK ROCK

Fronkeh : #stopdiscriminatingukuleles


	7. Taylor the Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this waiting for ghost busters to start so.
> 
> Update : GHOSTBUSTERS WAS AMAZING AND FALL OUT BOY PLAYED HALF WAY THROUGH.
> 
> Also puppies!!!!!

Fronkeh : Gee

Geetar : Frank I'm right beside you what?

Fronkeh : I want a dog

Ty the Bean : FRANK YOU ALREADY HAVE A GOAT

Fronkeh : ITS YOUR GOAT I JUST BABYSIT IT

Geetar : Hey I babysit that goat too it lives at my house

Fronkeh : A) it's your mums house B) I'VE BEEN FEEDING IT THIS ENTIRE TIME

Spookie Jimmy : Frank would be a responsible dog owner

Geetar : ME AND FRANK DO NOT NEED A DOG

Moikie bear : Gee I want a dog too

Fronkeh : Pleaseeeeee

Geetar : I have Frank and Mikey both giving me puppy dog eyes I feel really bad

Peteza : MIKEY HAS PUPPY DOG EYES, HOW DIDN'T I KNOW THIS

Moikie bear : You don't know everything about me

Peteza : I WANNA SEE YOUR PUPPY DOG EYES THOUGH

Geetar : They don't happen much but when they do it is a magical moment 

Fronkeh : GEE

Fronkeh : DOGGY

Spookie Jimmy : Frank you are such a child

Geetar : I don't even have a boyfriend anymore, he's literally my child

Breadbitch : KINKY INCEST

RyanUrie : BRENDON SERIOUSLY

Breadbitch : Love you too baby XX

Fronkeh : AM I GETTING A DOGGY OR NOT

Geetar : FINE

Fronkeh : YAY

Ty the Bean : I wanna come and get it with you

Spookie Jimmy : IM COMING

Peteza : That's what she said

Peteza : BUT I WANNA HELP CHOOSE THE DOGGO

Fronkeh : ANYONE WHO WANTS TO HELP CHOOSE THE DOG BE AT GEE'S IN HALF AN HOUR

Geetar : WHAT??

Fronkeh : WERE GETTING IT TODAY

Geetar : JESUS FINE

Fronkeh : THANKS GEE

 

 

 

*flick to real life*

 

Frank sat of Gerard's bed, hugging Gerard, smiling up at him,

"I can't believe I'm letting you get a dog for us," said Gerard, hugging Frank back.

"thanks Gee," said Frank looking up at Gerard

"it'll have to be small though," Gerard said

"that's fine," 

Mikey walked down to the basement, "I can't believe your actually letting Frank get a dog," he said sitting down on his own bed.

"neither can I," muttered Gerard.

The first knock at the door came and Mikey went to get it, Pete came down with Mikey when he came back, "LETS GET FRANKIE A DOGGO," he shouted as he sat on Mikey's bed.

Next came Tyler and Josh, laughing as they saw Frank freaking out over the fact he was getting a dog.

Finally the usual Brendon scream came from the front door, "WE'RE HEAR BITCHES," Mikey went to get them and Ryan and Brendon walked down.

"we went to go get Patrick too but he's with Joe according to his parents," said Ryan "and Mel is with her new girlfriend," he finished as Brendon dragged him to the couch.

 

"so,should we go and pick a doggo?" Asked Frank, standing up.

"it's gotta be small though," added Gerard as they all got up to leave.

The boys stumbled out of the house, laughing and Frank was bubbling with excitement.

They walked to the nearest dog shelter, Bright Eyes, and all piled into the tiny front room.

The guy at the desk watched as the eight boys came in, "are you all together," he asked raising an eyebrow.

"it's gunna be me and Gee's," said Frank gesturing to the boy holding his hand, "but they're here to help us pick," he added pointing at his friends.

The guy nodded, smiling, "I'm Benny any specific requirements," 

"small," Gerard said, as the guy waved for them to come to the back of the shelter.

They were lead into a room with a few windows, a few seats and another door.

"we bring dogs in here to introduce them to the possible future owners," said the Benny as the boys gave him strange looks.

They nodded as Benny went out to get a few dogs, he returned a few minutes later with about 6 dogs on leads, "these are all the small one we have at the moment," he said as he removed the leads to free the dogs and puppies.

Instead and of running the dogs all immediately went to Brendon, sniffing around his back legs. 

"I guess they like me," said Brendon smugly. Ryan suck his hand into Brendon's back pocket, "now is not the time for that," said Brendon, pretending to be shocked.

Ryan withdrew his hand pulled out a strip of bacon, Ryan raised an eyebrow, "sure they love you," Ryan said, popping the bacon in his mouth.

After that the animals calmed down and started looking around at the others.

Frank immediately spotted one, it was a tiny Japanese chin, (google them they are adorable)  
The tiny dog and Frank seemed to make eye contact and Frank seemed to fall in love.

Frank lifted the puppy, who immediately started licking Frank's hand, and Frank brought it to a bench and sat it on his lap.

Gerard sat beside Frank, "you like that one?" he said, petting the dog in Frank's lap. "yes," said Frank, cuddling the dog, "the one?" asked Gerard, Frank nodded, "probably,"

As Frank and Gerard petted what they were pretty sure was their new dog, Brendon was exciting his favourite dog, as Ryan tried to stop him.

"Brendon," said Ryan in a warning tone, "you are going to give that poor dog a heart attack," he said picking up the mini terrier.

The dog wiggled in Ryan's arm before settling down, licking Ryan's face, Ryan giggled and Brendon laughed at his boyfriend, "this one actually does like you," Brendon said petting the dog.

"yeah," said Ryan as him and Brendon giggled at the dog licking Ryan's face.

Tyler hadn't realised that he was slightly afraid of dogs as Josh carried two over to him.

"look at them," squeaked Josh trying to pet both dogs at once, "you wanna hold one?" he asked Tyler, holding one out to him.

Tyler shook his head, paling slightly, "you okay Ty?" asked Josh, concerned, "I'm fine," replied Tyler.

"okay," he thought to himself, "they're just tiny cute puppies who can't hurt anyone," he reassured himself. 

Tyler held out his hand, "I'll take one," he said to Tyler gaining confidence toward the tiny furry creatures. 

Josh smiled and handed Tyler the smaller of the two dogs. Holding it in his hands Tyler started to warm up to the dog stroking it and he sat down, with Josh beside him talking about how adorable dogs are.

Pete and Mikey were with the final two dogs , sitting on the floor playing with them , well Pete was, Mikey was watching stroking them when they occasionally calmed down.

Pete messed about with the dogs until Benny said, "guys we close in about fifteen minutes you made a decision," said Benny, looking at Frank and Gerard for an answer.

"this one," said Frank, holding up the tiny dog in his hands, "oh she's called Taylor and she's 3 months old," said Benny looking at the dog.

"perfect," said Gerard smiling

"your certainly keen for someone who Frank had to beg to get a dog," said Pete, who was still on the ground playing with the dogs.

"people change," retorted Gerard.

"what do we have to do to get her?" asked Frank, looking up at Benny.

"sign a few papers, phone number, email address and she's yours," said Benny smiling.

The other six boys were very reluctant to leave, even Tyler, who still wasn't completely over his slight fear of dogs.

"you guys can come back you know," said Benny as the boys reluctantly left the room, leaving Benny to put the other 5 unchosen dogs back in there separate kennels.

"okay thanks," said Josh, smiling as he went out to the booth with his friends and Taylor the puppy.

Frank and Gerard signed the papers and left the shelter with their friend and their newly adopted pup on a lead.


	8. Pet Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there's not much actual texting in this chapter (sorry) it's just then buying stuff for Taylor in the pet store (I promise it's not as boring as I just made it sound) but I just felt like adding this on to the last chapter because I thought it might be cute idk but here :D

Frank ran into the nearest pet shop as Gerard chased him. Taylor was running beside Frank, barking with excitement because dog like when human go fast.

"I swear Frank that dog is the dog version of you," said Tyler, him and Josh had managed to keep up thanks to there running skillz.

"how so?" Asked Frank, as him and the puppy panted in sync.

"your both tiny, full of energy and exhaust Gerard" Tyler said as Gerard caught up and stood next to them.

"all of that is true," said Gerard, leaning on Frank for support, 

"I am not that small," muttered Frank, lifting up his puppy, 

"no you're fun size," said Gerard.

That's when Brendon ran in, Ryan on his shoulders.

"Ryan isn't even allowed to walk with you around," said Josh, looking up at Ryan who was laughing.

"apparently I can't but I've stopped complaining about it," said Ryan, through giggles, he'd learned to roll with Brendon's weird boyfriend antics.

"Mikey and Pete are off fucking by the way," said Brendon, "Pete's mom texting saying the house was free and Pete's exact word were, "you've seen the picture now I'm gunna show you the real thing,"" 

Gerard threw up in his mouth a little at the thought but nodded, "a bit too much information Brendon,"

"anytime," said Brendon tipping his pretend fedora.

"come onnnn," said Frank grabbing Gerard's sleeve.

They all followed Frank and Taylor.

First they went to the beds, "I can't imagine she'll get much bigger," said Josh as Gerard pulled out the biggest bed he could find.

"yes but we want her to have plenty of room," Gerard said. Frank walked over to Gerard and pointed at the $27 price tag on it.

"Gee I can't afford that," he whispered into Gerard's ear.

"I'LL THROW IN SOME CASH TO HELP YOU PAY FRANKIE BOY," shouted Brendon and it was then that everyone remembers Brendon parents were pretty rich.

"Seriously??" Asked Frank his eyes wide, "are you sure?" He continued, looking up at Brendon.

"certain," said Brendon, genuinely smiling at his friend.

"I'm helping pay too the dog is half mine," said Gerard, it seemed unfair to make Frank pay for the while thing.

Frank hugged Gerard as Taylor barked at his feet.

Taylor turned to sniff at a more affordable, baby blue dog bed beside her and pawed at it.

"that one Taylor," said Frank picking up the dog bed, Taylor barked.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Gerard, taking it from Frank to carry.

"okay," said Frank, "Tyler, can you and Josh get food and a bowl,"

"on it," said Josh grabbing Tyler's hand and walking off to find to food.

"Brendon, you and Ryan go get a lead and collar for her,"

"KINK-AY" said Brendon running off, Ryan still on his back laughing with joy.

"and we," said Frank, looking at Gerard, "shall buy her toys,"

 

Ryan and Brendon arrived at the collar and lead section of the store.

Brendon walked up and the aisle of collars and leads. Brendon picked up a leather one with golden studs.

"that's far too big for Taylor," said Ryan from Brendon's shoulders.

"oh this isn't for Taylor," Brendon said smirking up at Ryan, Ryan buried his head into Brendon's shoulder.

"this one would be cute for Taylor though," Brendon said picking up a small baby pink collar, that looked just the right size for her.

"perfect," said Ryan holding both the collars in his hand so Brendon could support him on his back.

 

In the meantime Tyler and Josh were staring at the huge array of dog food they were standing by.

"do you know what kind of dog food she would eat?" asked Tyler in awe at the vast amount of cans, bags and nuts.

"you have a dog you tell me," said Josh, looking over at Tyler.

"well she's small and a puppy do look at that first," said Tyler.

"well you find the right kind and I'll get a bowl," said Josh looking at the other side of the aisle to find a small baby blue dog bowl to match Taylors bed.

And finally at the other side of the store Frank was running up and down the toy aisle, Taylor by his side trying to decide what to buy as Gerard laughed and actually got something done.

So far they had got a three pack of tennis balls, a rope toy for her teeth and a squeaky teddy.

"I think that should be everything," said Gerard, turning around to Frank.

Frank was standing, holding a tiny green thing. "Gee look," he said.

It was a tiny green parka, made for a dog, and just the right size for Taylor.

Gerard burst out laughing, the idea or his adorable tiny boyfriend walking a tiny adorable dog in a green park was too much.

"Frankie if we didn't buy that I would slap you," said Gerard laughing at how much Frank lit up.

Frank hugged Gerard, "you are far to good to me Gee," said Frank into Gerard's chest.

"I know," said Gerard, "but it's hard to say no to you,"

Fronkeh : Guys were ready come to till pleaseeee

 

It took about five minutes for everyone to show up at the till where Gerard and Frank were waiting.

Tyler and Josh were the last to show up as they were carrying a bag of wet dog food, dry dog food and a bag of treats.

"that's gunna feed Taylor her entire life," said Gerard, laughing.

"better to be prepared," grunted Tyler, throwing the bags on the counter.

"all together?" Asked the woman at the counter,

"yep," said Gerard smiling.

The total cost came to $26:50 and since Brendon, paid for his collar for Ryan and the food because apparently Brendon wasn't a completely terrible person.

And Gerard being the the boyfriend he was, refused to let Frank pay.

"Gerard you are slowly becoming Frank's sugar daddy," said Josh 

"well I shall be the best sugar daddy alive only without being twice the age and slightly creepy," Gerard said, smiling a little.

Frank was bright red, eyes wide open, "here is not the place," said Frank as the woman at the counter laughed.


	9. Scene Kidz and Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty fluffy at the end so enjoy :D

Geetar : Guys

)Geetar sent an image(  
(it's a picture of a very happy Frank walking very happy Taylor, who's wearing a her green parka(

RyanUrie : You are the cutest couple I know I swear to god

Breadbitch : EXCUSE YOU

Breadbitch : WE ARE THE CUTEST

Breadbitch : NO MIRROR MIRROR WE ARE THE CUTEST

RyanUrie : Yea but they have a dog

Breadbitch : The dog isn't in the relationship though

Fronkeh : Gee you weren't supposed to show anyone that picture I look awful XD

Geetar : Frankie you look adorable you always do

Peteza : XD

Peteza : XD

Peteza : I didn't now I was hanging out with scene kids

Ty the Bean : Omgzz I luv <333333 bandzzzz so much ^-^ lolzour XD :PP

Spookie Jimmy : TYLER NO

Peteza : Good God

Fronkeh : This was a mistake

Geetar : Guys

Geetar : My house is free

Geetar : Movie night

Geetar : AND EVERYONE'S INVITED

Moikie bear : I DID NOT AGREE TO THIS

Geetar : TOO LATE 

Breadbitch : Me and Ryan shall get sweets and drinks and shitz

Peteza : I'LL GET PIZZA

Ty the Bean : ME AND JOSH SHALL BRING MORE MOVIES

Fronkeh : That mightn't be necessary the Way household has every movie known to man

Ty the Bean : -_-

Spookie Jimmy : WE'LL BRING PILLOWS AND SHIT THEN

Fronkeh : WOO

Moikie bear : GUYS I DIDNT AGREE TO THIS

Peteza : Too late baby

Breadbitch : Me and Ryan are at walmart what you guys want anything specific

Geetar : You getting dip?

RyanUrie : NO BUT I'VE GOT CHEESE WHIZ 

(I've been waiting to reference that so long and I forgot to put it in the cheese chapter)

Ty the Bean : I don't like Cheese Whiz

RyanUrie : WHAT O.O 

Spookie Jimmy : Oh no

Peteza : Oh shit

Ty the Bean : ?

RyanUrie : Cheese whiz is one of the founders of this great nation, it and it's amazing cheesy taste, goes with anything, it's creator is a genius even smarter than Bill Gates and Obama combined so do not tell me you don't enjoy cheese whiz.

Ty the Bean : Jesus

Fronkeh : I can't even eat it

RyanUrie : You poor poor soul

Fronkeh : I know

Breadbitch : Were gunna have to get a load of vegan shit for Frank

Breadbitch : Effort 

Geetar : It's not that hard just check the back

Fronkeh : Buy whatever I don't mind 

Peteza : I already ordered you cheeseless pizza though 

Fronkeh : BLESS

Moikie bear : Well theirs no stopping it now

 

)Spookie Jimmy sent a picture(  
(it's a pile of blankets and pillows with Tyler's head sticking out of the top)

Spookie Jimmy : That enough

Geetar : PERFECT HOLY SHIT

Ty the Bean : I hope you enjoy that picture cause I think those blankets crushed my ribs

Geetar : I most certainly did

Breadbitch : TYLER IS NO LONGER A BEAN

Breadbitch : He his now a pillow

)Ty the Bean changed his name to Ty the Pillow(

Ty the Pilllow : BAM

Peteza : THE PIZZA IS READY

Breadbitch : WOOOO

Geetar : Guys when you get here the door is open just go to the basement

 

 

 

***flick to real life***

 

Josh and Tyler stood at the door, both of their hands full of bags of blankets and pillows.

"how are we supposed to open it?" Asked Josh staring at the door.

Tyler lifted a foot, put it on the handle and slowly pushed it down creaking the door open.

Tyler and Josh cheered and noticed Brendon and Ryan behind them, holding shopping bags, laughing at them, when Josh and Tyler noticed them they went into hysterics at the annoyed looks on their faces.

The four walked down to the basement to see Frank on the ground playing with Taylor and Gerard looking at Frank as though he put the stars in the sky.

Mikey, on the other hand looked annoyed and was holding six dvds in his hand, he looked up, "finally," he said as Brendon and Ryan started emptying sweets onto the bed and Josh and Tyler starting making makeshift beds, one for each couple.

Finally, Pete kicked down the door, "THE PETE MAN HAS BROUGHT THE PIZZA," he shouted carrying down about eight pizzas down.

He handed each one to it's owner.

"the fact you remembered what everyone likes is amazing," said Ryan, grabbing his cheese pizza, with extra cheese.

"no problemo," said Pete smiling.

They got into the makeshift beds with their significant other, first they watched The Nightmare Before Christmas because Tim Burton is the shit.

They were all had their pizza's and sweets and little makeshift beds and partners and Taylor curled up at the bottom of Frank and Gerard's bed.

 

After the sixth movie was done it was 3am.

Brendon and Ryan were spooning, grinding into eachover a little cause Brendon a horny asshole.  
Brendon placed his head on top of Ryan's and they both smiled.

Pete and Mikey were hugging eachover, watching the credits roll, kissing eachover every now again.

Tyler and Josh were both asleep cuddling eachover, a tsunami could have hit and that probably wouldn't have woken them up.

And finally Gerard and Frank lay, Frank dosing off on Gerard's chest, struggling to keep his eyes open, as Gerard played with his hair and Taylor lay at their feet, asleep.


	10. Patrick is Alive and Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this last night at 4am and then the entire think deleted so yayyyyy
> 
> Also first ten minutes of Up is sad so if you haven't seen go see it

Stumpy : Hi

Peteza : HE IS ALIVE

Breadbitch : IT IS A MIRACLE

Peteza : PATTY BOY ISN'T DEAD

Ty the Pillow : Welcome back to the hellhole of bad puns, gayness and Taylor

Stumpy : Don't call me patty it reminds me of burgers

Fronkeh : DRAMATIC SHIT IS HAPPENING IN ORANGE IS THE NEW BLACK OH MY LORDD

Peteza : NO ONE WATCHES THAT SHOW EXCEPT YOU, JOSH AND RYAN

RyanUrie : NO SPOILERS PLEASE FRANK YOU KNOW YOUR AHEAD OF ME

Breadbitch : No spoilers for RyRo

Peteza : GUYS we need to appreciate that stumpy here has returned to sin with us

It's Joe Bitch : I'm beginning to see why I didn't check this chat for ages

Breadbitch : R00D

Spookie Jimmy : You guys have missed so much though

Stumpy : Have we?

Geetar : Well me and Frank got a puppy

Stumpy : WHAT

It's Joe Bitch : Seriously?

)Geetar sent and image(  
(it's a selfie including Frank who Gerard has one arm wrapped around and Frank is holding Taylor the puppy, all seem to be smiling at the camera)

Stumpy : WHAT THE HECK WHY DIDNT ANYONE TELL ME

Fronkeh : Sorry, we tried messaging you but you never answered

Stumpy : NO IM JUST IN AWE THAT GERARD LET YOU GET A PUPPY

Geetar : So am I

It's Joe Bitch : What the shit else did you guys adopt, a goat??

Breadbitch : HAHA MY FRIEND YOU GUESSED IT

Spookie Jimmy : Brendon isn't lying for once in his life which is miraculous and Tyler bought a goat

Fronkeh : HER NAME IS BILLY-ETTA AND SHE LIVES AT GEE'S AND MIKEY'S 

Stumpy : WHAT THE FRICK

Stumpy : WHAT ELSE DID YOU DO CAUSE WORLD WAR 4

Peteza : No we're still working on that

Cry baby: FRANK GOT A DOG?!?!?!?!

RyanUrie : STAY UP TO DATE WITH THE CHAT PEOPLE

It's Joe Bitch : What other mystical adventures did you get up to

Fronkeh : ADVENTURE IS OUT THERE

Ty the Pillow : HOW DARE YOU QUOTE THAT SAD FILM

Ty the Pillow : JOSH CRIED FOR LIKE 20 MINUTES

RyanUrie : What are you guys talking about?

Spookie Jimmy : WHAT

Spookie Jimmy : WHAT, HASN'T BRENDON SHOW YOU THE FILM UP

RuanUrie : I don't know I've never seen it

Fronkeh : YOU'RE SEEING IT

Fronkeh : I'm coming to your with a copy or it

RyanUrie : Oh okay nice

Breadbitch : CAN I COME?

RyanUrie : Brendon you're already here

Breadbitch : I didn't mean it that way

Peteza : CAN I COME

Ty the Pillow : CAN I?

Spookie Jimmy : CAN I?

RyanUrie : Anyone in the chat can come

Peteza : WOO

Fronkeh : Can Taylor come too?

RyanUrie : You and that dog are adorable so sure

Geetar : Excuse you 

Geetar : Frankie is mine

 

 

 

**real life flick because I'm trash**

 

Ryan and Brendon sat on his bed, Ryan's parents were out like usual but now they were going to watch an apparent very sad kids movie in his living room? Well it was something

First Mikey, Gerard, Frank and Taylor showed up, carrying a copy of Up and Taylor wearing her green parka as always

Next was Tyler and Josh who nearly slapped Brendon for not showing Ryan the film

Joe and Patrick actually showed up this time and Brendon shrieked when he saw them saying, "ITS A MIRACLE PATRICK IS ALIVE," while receiving dirty looks from Joe who had been a little reluctant to come but Patrick was here so here was Joe too.

And last of always was Pete Wentz who ran over to sit in Mikey's lap because he is a literal child.

And when everyone who said they were coming had showed up, Frank popped Mikey's copy of Up into Ryan's CD player and it began playing.

The first 10 minutes, being the saddest bit, had a few of the boys in tears cause they were emotional gay men and men cry too.

Ryan who had never seen the film before, was sitting on Brendon's lap, had his mouth wide open in a mixture of shock and sadness, he had a few tears trickling down his cheek but Brendon wiped them away because he's secretly a softy.

Pete and Mikey were spooning on a mound of pillows they had place on the floor to leave room on the sofa. Neither were crying, but Mikey Way's poker face had been broken and Pete played with his hair, in an attempt to comfort him.

Joe and Patrick were on the side, Joe sitting up right and Patrick lying down, his head on Joe's lap, Joe didn't cry cause he saw himself as a big manly man and Patrick has seen, and cried at, this film many times so he tried not to.

Josh and Tyler on the other side of the room had Josh quietly crying into Tyler's shoulder cause this movie was the last thing him and his grandmother done together, seeing in the cinema, before she passed. Tyler, of course, was the only one who knew this and despite being upset at the film himself, he comforted Josh instead, with forehead kisses and cuddling.

Finally were Frank, Gerard and Tyler who were sitting together on and armchair with Frank sitting on top of Gerard's laps and Taylor on Frank's.

Frank was, of course, crying at the movie Taylor licked away the tears, cause she liked the saltiness, making him giggle, while Gerard held him close to himself and kissed his temple.

When the first ten minuets or so of the movie finish, which was the sad bit, Ryan looked over at Frank,  
"why would you do that to me," he said in a fake betrayed voice, which made everyone in the room smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello just wanted to say if someone has any ideas or stuff they want me to add to this or just want to talk cause I'm a loner who writes fanfiction all day my kik is caitliniero :D


	11. Roses and Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It ends up pretty fluffy (because fluff is life) but there is a bit of drama between Frank and Ryan so yea :D

RyanUrie : GUY WHAT'S HAPPENED BRENDON

Fronkeh : Why?? Is he okay??

RyanUrie : No he got me roses

Fronkeh : And that is a problem because??

RyanUrie : Cause he's never done anything like that before except for our first date and the first time we had sex

Breadbitch : Can't I do something nice for my boyfriend?

RyanUrie : DO YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN

Peteza : @@ALIEN REPLACING BRENDON WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH BEEBO??

Fronkeh : Gee gets me roses all the time I still see no problem

RyanUrie : YOU AND YOUR PERFECT, CUTE ASS RELATIONSHIP AND DOG ISN'T RELEVANT

Ty the Pillow : Okay that was just kinda rude

RyanUrie : SHIT THAT CAME OUT VERY WRONG 

Geetar : What did you guys do?

RyanUrie : Oh shit what've I done

Geetar : Frank just turned off his phone

Geetar : Frank doesn't turn off his phone

Geetar : Ever

Geetar : Hence the question

Geetar : What did you do

RyanUrie : GOD DAMN IT I DUN DIDDLY FUCKED UP

Peteza : RYAN ALL BRENDON DONE WAS BUY YOU FLOWERS

Peteza : AND YOU UPSET THE SMALLEST PERSON IN THE CHAT

Geetar : Franks cuddling Taylor singing to her

Breadbitch : I'm trying to be a better boyfriend okay? I'm sick of making Ryan babysit me, I'm his boyfriend he shouldn't have to do that for me

RyanUrie : Oh

RyanUrie : Fuck I'm so sorry

Breadbitch : It's fine I can see why you freaked out

RyanUrie : Uh I've upset Frank who's a muffin child trying to help and probably pissed off my boyfriend who was just trying to be nice

Peteza : Well done Ryan *clap clap clap*

Ty the Pillow : Why is this chat being all depressing good god it's literally called Flaming Homosexual Kinky Fuckers

Spookie Jimmy : Cause Ryan fucked up, pay attention Tyler

Stumpy : I'm not even getting involved

RyanUrie : Brendon come over to mine I need to apologise

RyanUrie : Gerard, is Frank okay?

Geetar : He's sadly eating vegan cheese out of the packet again 

Geetar : I'm stroking his hair

RyanUrie : Great

RyanUrie : Can you tell him to come back so I can apologise

Geetar : He said it's fine

RyanUrie : Ehhhhhhhhhh

 

 

**short real life flick**

***what Brendon and Ryan are doing***

 

Brendon knocked on the door, Ryan opened it and threw his arms around Brendon

"I'm so sorry," mumbled Ryan into Brendon's shoulder.

"it's fine baby I should be the one apologising," Brendon whispered back.

"why?" Asked Ryan pulling back, "I accused you of doing something wrong because you got me flowers,"

"I can't blame you to be honest, so far you've been having to babysit me half of the time, it's not fair, and I wanna make it up to you," Brendon said sincerely 

"but I don't want you to change I think you're fucking great," Ryan said, big eyes looking up at Brendon

"if your sure," said Brendon, smiling a little as Ryan dragged him inside to, you know, do stuff...

 

 

**texting again**

 

Ty the Pillow : Well that was dramatic 

Spookie Jimmy : Tell me about it

Ty the Pillow : Like I was sitting watching Supernatural and suddenly this shitstorm of drama comes through

Spookie Jimmy : @Gee, how's Frank?

Geetar : Not that great

 

 

**another real life flick**

***what Frank and Gerard are doing***

Frank lay, head on Gerard's lap, sulking, why was Ryan so pissed at him?? Had he done something wrong?? He had only been trying to help but apparently he had pissed off Ryan and Frank felt awful about it.

Gerard on the other hand was pretty distraught. Gerard hated seeing Frank sad, 

About a week ago when Frank meet Gerard outside school to hang out, Franks eyes had been red, bloodshot and puffy, he had obviously been crying and when Gerard asked him about it, it turned out Frank had been been called a fag by some older guy and had been pushed into a locker by the same guy, been late for his next class and forgot his homework for the same one, hadn't any money for food in the canteen and to top it all off he couldn't find any of his friends or boyfriend, despite both looking for eachover, at lunch so sat alone in the canteen till the bell rang.

Gerard had who couldn't cope with Frank being this upset about this brought Frank for ice cream, brought him to the cinema, bought him dinner, carried him about for almost the whole time and bought him a way overpriced vinyl. 

So let's just say Gerard didn't like Frank being sad.

Gerard sat, Franks head on his lap, trying to figure out how to help his boyfriend.

"Frank baby," he said suddenly, 

"yea," Frank mumbled into Gerard's lap

"you wanna go see the new Ghostbusters movie?"

Frank looked confused, "I thought you hated Ghostbusters," he said, his forehead creased in confusion.

"but you like it and who knows this may change my mind," said Gerard, smiling a little

"you sure Gee?" asked Frank, who was now on his knees on the bed, looking at Gerard

"certain," said Gerard, kissing the side of Franks head, "now let's go, Mikey can take care of Taylor," he said as Mikey walked into the basement, Mikey immediately regretting that decision.

So Frank and Gerard walked hand in hand to the cinema to see Ghostbusters, which Gerard actually ended up enjoying.


	12. Gummy Bears

Peteza : YO

Peteza : I'm gunna have a summerween party, like an end of year party only Halloween themed and no assholes

Ty the Pillow : W.h.a.t.

RyanUrie : Well this is gunna be something

Peteza : It was in Gravity Falls and I like Halloween

Fronkeh : EXCUSE YOU

Fronkeh : HALLOWEEN IS MY THING

Moikie bear : It kinda is Frank's thing

Breadbitch : BITCH THIS IS SUMMERWEEN

Geetar : Don't tell me Brendon is in on this too

Spookie Jimmy : IM ALREADY READY READY FOR THIS IM THE SPOOKIEST

Peteza : It's on tomorrow at mine

RyanUrie : By party do you mean people in the group chat 

Peteza : Yes

Breadbitch : THERES GUNNA BE SWEETS, BEST DRESSED(COSTUME), BEER, HORROR MOVIES AND MAYBE WEED

Fronkeh : IM WINNING BEST DRESSED I ALWAYS WIN BEST DRESSED 

Geetar : He does

Breadbitch : Wait

Ty the Pillow : ??

Breadbitch : Everyone has to wear couples costumes

Peteza : MIKEY WERE BEING A UNICORN

Moikie boy : I DRESSED UP AS A UNICORN ONCE WHEN I WAS 8 LET IT GO

Peteza : NEVER

Ty the Pillow : This is some cringy ass shit

Spookie Jimmy : But Tyler

Spookie Jimmy : Matching costumes

Fronkeh : GEE WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING GOOD

Fronkeh : IM NOT LOSING MY HALLOWEEN BOSS REPUTATION TO A MADE UP PARODY

Peteza : It's basically gunna be Halloween only without your birthday

Peteza : And little kids 

Fronkeh : Little kids are annoying as shit 

Ty the Pillow : Frank you are a little kid

Spookie Jimmy : R00D

Stumpy : He's the size of one

Fronkeh : This is cyber bullying1!!!!1!1!1!1!2!!

Geetar : One more r00d comment on my tiny adorable boyfriend and I'll slap whoever says it

Ty the Pillow : OMGSZZ XD SO R00D!1!! ME IZ OFFENSE!!1! '0' #R00d

Breadbitch : GUYS SHUT UP

Spookie Jimmy : Rude

Breadbitch : WHAT SWEETS DO I BUY

Peteza : ALL

Breadbitch : COME TO WALMART GUYS HELP ME PICK

Fronkeh : I AM THE KING OF CANDY 

Geetar : Guys Frank is running to Walmart now help I'm not fast

Moikie boy : Gerard, Walmart is at the end of the street it's not that far

Fronkeh : COME ON GEE IM ALREADY HERE

 

 

 

 

*queue flick to real life as always*

 

Frank watched as Gerard and Mikey walled up the street to the Walmart he was outside off but before they got their Ryan arrived, Frank didn't see so he tapped Frank on the shoulder.

"hey," said Ryan, smiling a little

"heyo," replied Frank, smiling back

"I'm so sorry for being an asshole to you yesterday," said Ryan, he'd been meaning to say this to Frank at the party but there was less people now and it'd be pretty awkward if he didn't.

"it fine, you were probably just kinda confused," laughed Frank, "Brendon's great though, don't underestimate him," he added

"I won't anymore," said Ryan as Mikey and Gerard reached the Walmart

"you two good?" Asked Mikey, they nodded.

"Pete and Brendon are already in there so we should go meet them," said Ryan

The four walked in and quickly tracked down Pete and Brendon from the screams coming from the candy aisle.

"MARS BARS PETE WE NEED MARS BARS,"

"WHAT ABOUT HERSHEYS KISSES?" 

"I WANT GUMMY BEARS"

"FRANK CANT EAT THOSE AND JUST GET HARIBOS THEY HAVE GUMMY BEARS AND MORE"

"BUT GUMMY BEARS ARE ON SALE"

"BRENDON YOUR PARENTS ARE RICH"

"oh yea"

"you guys having fun," said Ryan as him, Frank, Gerard and Mikey walked down the aisle to meet them.

"were managing quite well thank you very much," replied Brendon, walking over to Ryan, putting an arm around him.

"we're really not," added Pete, grabbing Mikey's hand.

That's when Tyler and Josh came running down the hall at top speed.

"you think we were gunna let you do this with out us?" Asked Josh, smirking at them

"apparently we can't," said Gerard as they started throwing things into the bag

"I doubt Patrick, Joe and Mel are coming now but I messaged them and they promised to come tomorrow," said Pete, "and Mel's bring her girlfriend," he added

They started throwing things into the bag and ended up with; skittles, starbursts, m&m's, a multipack of assorted chocolate bars, they ending up getting gummy bears (because Brendon was paying), counters, Doritos and as much mountain dew they could carry.

Brendon had a "reliable" source for beer but he'd get that later.

Frank was buzzing with excitement, despite the party being tomorrow and the fact he hadn't eaten any candy.

"Frank calm yourself you haven't even eaten any sweets yet and the party isn't till tomorrow," Tyler said

Frank looked him straight in the eye, "make me calm down tomorrows summerween," he said with a completely straight face.

They paid the cashier, who was giving the group of boys strange looks and Brendon stuck out his tongue at him as they walked out, "r00d," he whispered under his breath.


	13. Pete's an asshat and Kayla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no texting in this (sorry sorry) but it (hopefully) cute

Peteza : GUYS PARTY STARTS IN AN HOUR YALL BITCHES BETTER BE GETTING READY CAUSE ME AND MIKEY ARE

 

Mikey and Pete were in Pete's house, they, of course were in a unicorn costume, Pete was the back half of the unicorn, meaning he'd have to bend over alot but he'd have a perfect view of Mikey's ass so he wasn't going to complain.

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this," said Mikey, who was wearing the top half and had a horn stuck to his forehead.

"you done it cause you love me," replied Pete, "and I done it because I'm at the back and get a good view of your ass," he added, Mikey blushed bright red, "sneaky asshat," muttered Mikey, as Pete started walking around, making sure everything was ready for the sort of party.

 

At the other side town Tyler and Josh were getting ready, they were being a mutated skeleton which basically meant they were wearing skeleton hoddies, black jeans with bones drawn on in chalk , Josh's for some reason amazing makeup and sellotaping there heads together so they were "mutated"

"we are going to regret this so much," said Josh as he wrapped the cello tape around him and Tyler's heads

"yea but it's gunna look good when were done," said Tyler, "I don't know how you got so good at make up though," 

"that's a long story," replied Josh as they awkwardly side stepped to the mirror to see how they looked, 

"we look spooky as shit," said Tyler 

"yea," said Josh, he then realised they had to walk to Pete's house like this.

 

Kayla (Melanie's girlfriend) and Melanie were at Melanie's, they was dressed up as dolls, Melanie had her multi-coloured hair in two pony tails and had a denim jumpsuit on, Kayla on the other hand had her blue hair in a long pony tail and was wearing a short frilly pink dress.

Melanie was just finishing of Kayla's make up when she said, "my friends are pretty weird so just roll with it,"

Kayla laughed, "I can deal with it," 

Melanie continued to paint Kayla's face, dabbing light pink lipstick on her, "I mean like really weird so please don't hate me for bringing you to meet them," Melanie added

"Mel I'm not gunna hate you, they seem pretty funny if I'm honest," Kayla said 

"you sure?" asked Melanie

"yes Mel I'm sure," said Kayla, hugging Melanie

"don't smudge your make up," mumbled Melanie, hugging her back.

 

Brendon and Ryan were at Brendon's house, Ryan was dressed as a cat, wearing the collar Brendon had insisted on buying, a drawn on nose and whiskers, ears, a tail and a costume that amazingly wasn't sexual.

Brendon, was dressed as a dog, he had ears, drawn on nose and whiskers and a costume that was basically a onesie

"I'm till not over the fact you got me to wear the damn collar almost everywhere," mumbled Ryan

"it's cause you love me," said Brendon, fixing Ryan's ears to make them straight

"I hate you," mumbled Ryan, sticking out his tongue at Brendon

"hate you too baby," said Brendon, kissing Ryan's forehead

 

Patrick was spraying washout blue hair dye into Joe's curly hair.

"why are you dying me hair blue again?" asked Joe as Patrick opened another bottle to start spraying in.

"Because we're thing one and thing two Joe, from the Cat in the Hat, now stay still before I spray this all over your face," said Patrick

Joe laughed a little as Patrick jumped up, trying to reach the top his head

"you want me to sit down?" Asked Joe, Patrick nodded and Joe laughed a little at the pure concentration on Patricks face.

 

Finally Gerard stood, covering his eyes, waiting to see what Frank was wearing.

Gerard was in a joker costume, his hair was dyed green, using wash out dye, he had the typical joker costume on with the purple Jeans and jacket, bottle green waist coat on, pale blue shirt and kind of tiger print tie.

Gerard assumed Frank was gunna be batman, despite Frank being to small and cute to be batman but when Frank said cover your eyes when he was getting changed this made Gerard rethink.

After a few minutes later Frank said, "okay you can look," and Gerard removed his hands to see Frank dressed as Harley Quinn, with the black and red outfit with diamonds at the bottom, headpiece, mask, make up, hammer and everything else.

The outfit was also skin tight and Gerard couldn't help but stare in awe at Frank in his outfit, 

"you like it?" asked Frank, looking at Gerard with wide eyes

"I love it, holy shit Frank," said Gerard looking up at his now, blushing slightly boyfriend

Taylor barked, as though agreeing with Gerard, 

"I wish we could bring her," said Frank

"we should, Mel hasn't even seen her yet," said Gerard

Frank smiled up at Gerard, "okay, thanks Gee," he said as he went to get her lead.

 

Taylor, Frank and Gerard were second last to arrive and as they walked in everyone stared at Frank, except Pete who was bent over staring at Mikey's ass, but he arose when he heard Brendon shout, "FRANKS A CROSSDRESSER CALLED IT,"

"Fuck sake Frank your costumes the best," said Ryan as Frank laughed

"I refuse to let you guys beat me at my own game," said Frank as him and Gerard went over to start in the sweets, where Tyler and Josh stood, wondering why one earth they thought Sellotaping there heads together was a good idea. Joe and Patrick stood in the other corner if the room, Joe was letting Patrick fix his hair because apparently he was a hairdresser now.

Finally in walked Kayla and Melanie,

"FINALLY," screamed Brendon

Kayla laughed a little and Melanie looked embarrassed,

"I'm Brendon," said Brendon, "and this is my boyfriend Ryan," he added, gesturing to the boy in a cat costume beside him.

"I'm Mikey," said Mikey, "and I'm his boyfriend and bottom half Pete," said Pete, raising up from behind Mikey

"Joe and that's Patrick," said Joe, pointing at the boy who was working away at his hair

"Tyler and Joseph," said Tyler as he turned to try and get skittles but ended up falling, dragging Josh with him.

"I'm Gerard, that's Frank and that's our puppy Taylor," said Gerard pointing at each.

"I'm Kayla," said Kayla as she walked over and started stroking Taylor

"WHEN DID YOU AND FRANK GET A PUPPY," screeched Melanie as she too walked over to pet it

"Frank wanted one and he gave me puppy dog eyes and cause I can't resist that here we are," said Gerard, "you didn't come cause you were busy," he added

When everyone was introduce and had already eaten half the sweets Pete arose from the unicorn costume

"I'm gunna award best costumes and then we're gonna watch movies okay?" said Pete

Everyone nodded and Pete began

"first prize is for Brendon and Ryan for kinkiness because everyone know Brendon got Ryan that collar for other reasons too," began Pete, throwing Brendon and Ryan a tiny Oscar

"next for biggest mistake because it gunna be he'll to take of that sellotape goes to Tyler and Josh," he continued, throwing Tyler and Josh there's

"best overall costume cause Frank rules at Halloween and is a closeted crossdresser goes to Frank and Gerard," said Pete throwing Frank and Gerard's there's

"and finally best ass and best view of Mikey's ass goes to me and Mikey," said Pete, throwing Mikey there Oscar, Mikey rolled his eyes but caught the award, a slight pink twinge to his cheeks.

"NOW MOVIES," cried Brendon marching them in, 

"CORPSE BRIDE FIRST," shouted Frank as everyone sat down.


	14. Fite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trump, crossdressing, make up and fites

Breadbitch : SOMEONE FITE ME

Peteza : FITE ME BITCH

Peteza : *cracks knuckles*

Breadbitch : *Kicks you in the dick*

Peteza : I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS A GOOD DICK

Breadbitch : I lied

Geetar : *dramatic gasp*

Peteza : Stand back Gerard, Mikey will kill me if I let Brendon kill you

Moikie bear : Actually I wouldn't mind

Fronkeh : Excuse you that's my boyfriend your talking about

Moikie bear : And what are you going to do? Sneeze on me till I get a cold?

Fronkeh : R00D

Geetar : Mikey how could you

Peteza : In that case I'm using Gerard as a human shield

Ty the Pillow : What the shit

Breadbitch : IM USING MIKEY AS A HUMAN SHIELD THEN

Moikie bear : No

Moikie bear : I'll use Frank and make him sneeze on you so you get a cold

Fronkeh : LEAVE MY AWFUL IMUNE SYSTEM ALONE

Geetar : Next person who offends my boyfriend I will punch in the face

Breadbitch : Midget

Geetar : Ryan I need permission to punch your boyfriend 

RyanUrie : Do it

Ty the Pillow : FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT 

Spookie Jimmy : Yall are such cringy shits

Ty the Pillow : But we're your cringy shits

Geetar : Brendon next time I see you I'm punching you 

Breadbitch : Your gunna forget

Geetar : Mmmhhhmmmmmmmmm

Spookie Jimmy : Why did you even want to fight someone?

Breadbitch : BECAUSE I AM THE STRONGEST

Peteza : Brendon someone poked you in gym class and you said he broke your arm

Breadbitch : I don't like Gym

Geetar : No one in this chat does except Tyler and Josh because they're fast as shit

)Spookie Jimmy changed his name to Speedy Jimmy(

Ty the Pillow : We're like that Mexican mouse from Looney tunes

Fronkeh : Speedy Gonzalez?

Breadbitch : YEA YOUR THE SAME SIZE AS HIM

Geetar : BRENDON I WILL HIT YOU WITH YOUR PIANO

Breadbitch : DONT YOU DARE

Peteza : IF YOU TWO DONT STOP FIGHTING I WILL SEND ANOTHER DICK PIC IN AND TRAUMATIZE EVERYONE AGAIN

Ty the Pillow : ...................

Breadbitch : Franks a midget

)Pete sent an image(  
(it's a dick)

Geetar : MIKEY CONTROL YOUR BOYFRIEND

Moikie bear : I've given up ngl

 

 

Peteza : Weak

Geetar : Also BRENDON YOU ASSWIPE

Fronkeh : Why is this HAPPENING

Speedy Jimmy : Because your small and Gerard angry is funny and we wanted to fight

Fronkeh : Am I really that small

Ty the Pillow : Your smaller than all of us and there for the one Brendon chooses to annoy 

Ty the Pillow : It's a science 

Geetar : Frank is smaller than Brendon's forehead

RyanUrie : Oh good god

Breadbitch : ITS IS NOT THAT BIG OKAY FRANK MAY BE TINY BUT MY FOREHEAD IS MOST CERTAINLY NOT BIGGER

Fronkeh : This is just getting plain weird

Ty the Pillow : Frank this chat has always been plain weird

Ty the Pillow : The fact It's called Kinky Flaming Homosexual Fuckers should've been your first clue for Pete's sake

Peteza : YOU CALLED

Peteza : Also Frank your just a little smaller than us don't worry, Brendon's just an asshat

Stumpy : Pete being useful? Pete giving good advise? Pete being nice in general? We must be in an alternative dimension

Moikie bear : He's actually pretty good at advise and being comforting sometimes

Fronkeh : Thanks Pete

Peteza : Welcome Frank

Geetar : That is the most normal interaction I've ever seen on here

Geetar : I'm mildly worried

Breadbitch : Trump

Ty the Pillow : EWWEEEEWEEWWEWWWW

Speedy Jimmy : DISGUSTING 

Fronkeh : Racist, homophobic, transphobic prick

Fronkeh : I'm going to put on a skirt just because I know it would annoy him

Geetar : Put on make up too

Breadbitch : I always knew Frank would dabble in cross dressing

Breadbitch : Pete you owe me 20 dollars

Peteza : SHIT

)Geetar sent an image(  
(it's Frank in a skirt and a shirt reading "homophobia is gay," and make up)

Geetar : IMMA SO PROUD OF MY BOYFRIEND

Geetar : He wants to go to a trump rally wearing that with a sign saying "Trump is Hitler"

Ty the Pillow : I CALL HOLDING THE SIGN

Fronkeh : You may

Speedy Jimmy : WAIT WHEN WERE WE GOING TO A TRUMP RALLY WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?

Peteza : It's not I just wish we could go just to show off Frank's crossdressing skillz

Fronkeh : BITCH IM GUNNA BE IN RUPAULS DRAG RACE

Geetar : *flicks hair* fabulous darling 

 

 

Breadbitch : I knew it I always knew it

Peteza : I can't believe we made that bet and I can't believe you won

Ty the Pillow : Joshua should teach you make up

Speedy Jimmy : Whatttttttt

Ty the Pillow : YOUR AMAZING AT MAKE UP YOU DONE THE ONE FOR SUMMERWEEN 

Geetar : YOU DONE THAT

Speedy Jimmy : Yea

Geetar : WOWOW WOW

Peteza : I thought you got that professionally done 

Moikie bear : It was amazing holy shit

Fronkeh : TEACH ME YOUR WAYS

Breadbitch : #makeover


	15. Frank and Gerard are hairdressers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to go up yesterday but WiFi wasn't working so

Breadbitch : Boop

Moikie bear : Don't boop me bitch

Breadbitch : I will boop you 

Peteza : Don't you dare boop me boyfriend

Peteza : Only I can boop me boyfriend

Moikie bear : No you can not

Peteza : Bitch I will if want to

Geetar : Bitch don't boop my brother without consent

Geetar : I will sue

Peteza : Fine I'll boop Frank

Fronkeh : This is making boop seem like a weird sexual innuendo

Breadbitch : FRANK YOU PERV

Geetar : THAT JUST MAKES THE WHOLE THING WORSE

Ty the Pillow : *seductively whispering* mayonnaise

Breadbitch : *cums*

Geetar : BRENDON NO

Breadbitch : PETE HAS LITERALLY SENT A PICTURE OF HIS DICK INTO THE CHAT I SAID A WORD

)It's Joe Bitch has left the chat(

Stumpy : Oh dear

RyanUrie : ???

Stumpy : Me and Joe fought

Ty the Pillow : OH DEAR

Peteza : IMMA KILL JOE

Peteza : YA DONT FIGHT WITH PATRICK 

Peteza : TOO INNOCENT

Moikie bear : He's like the one who's slightly innocent tbh

Fronkeh : #savetheinnocent2k16

Geetar : For just 3 dollars a week you can help support a wild innocent Patrick

Fronkeh : Comes with a free Patrick plush toy

Fronkeh : And a fedora to spread the word

Breadbitch : *throwing money at you* FREE THEM 

Peteza : Save the innocent fedora man from extinction

Stumpy : I'm not that innocent

Breadbitch : SHH

Breadbitch : YOU ARE INNOCENT

Fronkeh : Well everyone is compared to Brendon

Fronkeh : Except maybe Ryan because we've all noticed collar

RyanUrie : Shit

Ty the Pillow : Wait didn't you guys buy it when we were shopping for Taylor?

RyanUrie : Yep 

Geetar : #thekinkycrew

Speedy Jimmy : Side boobs and the Kinky Crew

Peteza : Touring this summer in all your local sex stores

Moikie bear : Of course 

Breadbitch : I'm hungryyyyy

Peteza : HAVE SOME PETEZA

Peteza : YOU GET PETEZA YOU GET PETEZA EVERYONE GETS PETEZA

Speedy Jimmy : I'm not into cannibalism

Speedy Jimmy : It's looked down upon in most societies

Breadbitch : I call the arms

Ty the Pillow : Save Gerard the blood because literal vampire

Fronkeh : I'll pass

Moikie bear : NO ONE IS EATING MY BOYFRIEND

Geetar : BITCH I NEED MY WEEKLY BLOOD

Moikie bear : YOU ARE NOT A VAMPIRE

Geetar : Shut up unicorn boy

)Geetar sent an image(  
(it's 8 year old Mikey in a unicorn costume)

Moikie bear : Oh shit

)Moikie bear sent an image(  
(it's young Gerard dressed as Peter Pan)

Fronkeh : AWWWWW

Geetar : MIKEY NO

Fronkeh : Embarrassing kid photos are great

Peteza : Mikey dressed as a unicorn is my entire existence

Moikie bear : Screw you

Ty the Pillow : I can't believe this is because we were talking about cannibalism

Breadbitch : I'm still hungry guys

RyanUrie : Than make food

Breadbitch : Ryan be a darling and make me food

RyanUrie : I'm not even at your house

Breadbitch : Ryan be a darling and come over

RyanUrie : Fine I'll bring pizza

Breadbitch : BLESS YOUR SOUL BABY

Geetar : Guys me and Frank are gunna dye my hair red

Geetar : And Frank's shaving the sides of his head and bleaching them

Speedy Jimmy : I didn't know you guys were hair dressers Jesus

Fronkeh : I would flick my hair but most of it is gone and I'd have a sassy response but that's Gee's thing

Geetar : I got nothing

Speedy Jimmy : Well that's disappointing 

)Fronkeh sent an image(  
(it's Gerard with his hair covered in red dye)

Moikie bear : I didn't realise you were actually doing it

Geetar : Well we are bitch

)Geetar sent an image(  
(it's Frank getting his head shaved)

Fronkeh : HOLD THE SHAVER NOT YOUR PHONE

RyanUrie : Brendon I'm outside with pizza open the door

Breadbitch : BLESS 

Breadbitch : RYAN GOT ME PIZZA

Ty the Pillow : We assumed from Ryan saying he bought you pizza

Peteza : WHY NO PETEZA

Speedy Jimmy : CANABILISM PETE CANABILISM

RyanUrie : I'd prefer to not watch my boyfriend eat Pete thank you

Peteza : I would be delicious so r00d

RyanUrie : Sure

)Geetar sent an image(  
(it's Frank and Gerard with there hair finished)

Geetar : BAM

Ty the Pillow : YALL LOOK GR8

Geetar : THANKS M888

Fronkeh : #makeover

Cry baby : Frank your almost a half head like me!!1!!11!1!1!!!!1

Fronkeh : Ayyyyyyyyoooooo

Geetar : When the shit did Mel get here

Cry baby : Again I'm always here

Cry baby : Watching 

Cry baby : Waiting 

Speedy Jimmy : That came of mildly pervy 

Cry baby : Eh

Speedy Jimmy : I can't believe you managed to do that yourselves

Fronkeh : Neither can I 

Geetar : We are future hairdressers

Fronkeh : No thanks 

Fronkeh : Then I'll have to talk to people

Peteza : Remember that one one time I bleached my hair blonde

Moikie bear : Regret

Ty the Pillow : That was a mistake

Ty the Pillow : A huge mistake

Breadbitch : You looked like an ageing emo dad who was trying to stay young and "hip"

Geetar : Me in 30 year

Speedy Jimmy : *all of us in 30 years

Fronkeh : It not XD a phaze :P mommmm :3 it the reel meeee ^-^ 

RyanUrie : *gags*

Breadbitch : ;)

Geetar : Have you guys ever seen Frank in his scene phase?

Fronkeh : GEE DONT YOU DARE

)Geetar sent an image(  
(it's Frank wearing loads of armbands, suicide silence shirt, skinny jeans, 5 belts and huge boots and long black hair)

Breadbitch : I SNORTED PIZZA OUT OF MY NOSE

Peteza : Children in Africa could've eaten that

Speedy Jimmy : BEAUTIFUL IM LAUGHING JFC

Ty the Pillow : This is why I show know one pictures from my scene phase

Fronkeh : REGRET

Fronkeh : GEE WHY

Geetar : I'm sorry that picture is my life

Geetar : Stop tell Taylor to kill me in Itallian

Fronkeh : Sorry 

Fronkeh : Taylor's too innocent anyway

Ty the Pillow : Since when does Gerard know Italian?

Speedy Jimmy : Since when does Frank know Italian??

Fronkeh : I'm 3 quarters Italian bitch it's all my grandmother speaks

Geetar : And I learned some cause if Frank's angry or cursing he sometimes go into Italian

Fronkeh : Italians are angry people Gerard

Speedy Jimmy : HOW DID I NOT KNOW YOU WERE MAINLY ITALIAN

Fronkeh : I'm not sure I tend to talk Italiam when I'm angry 

Ty the Pillow : I thought you just mumbled gibberish in rage tbh

Geetar : r00d


	16. Frank got a Ukulele

Fronkeh : Tyler

Ty the Pillow : What?

Fronkeh : Gee bought me a ukulele

Fronkeh : How do I play

Ty the Pillow : WHY DID GERARD BUY YOU A UKULELE

Geetar : Because he said that he liked them

Geetar : So I bought him one

Speedy Jimmy : *cough*sugardaddy*cough*

Breadbitch : I AM NOT BEING OUT DADDY-ED

RyanUrie : It not going to be hard to do tbh

Breadbitch : YOU TRAITOR

RyanUrie : The collar is a more a sir/slave thing

Moikie bear : GUYS

Moikie bear : NO

Fronkeh : TY

Fronkeh : Teach me your punk ukulele ways

Peteza : *Ways

Peteza : Also Mikey

Peteza : You are in a group chat called Flaming Homosexual Kinky Fuckers 

Peteza : KINKY

Breadbitch : STOP KINKSHAMING MIKEY

Geetar : And for just $3 a month you can stop Mikey kinkshaming us flaming homos

Moikie bear : Okay that's great and all but where is Gerard even getting the money for the sugar daddy thing?

Geetar : I'm not even gunna say I'm not a sugar daddy anymore cause I basically am

Breadbitch : YEA I NEED TO KNOW SO I CAN BE A BETTER )SUGAR(DADDY

Geetar : I have my Ways

RyanUrie : Brendon a) you're rich b) I do not need a sugar daddy

Breadbitch : EVERYONE NEEDS A SUGAR DADDY

Moikie bear : Gee that makes you sound like a drug dealer

Speedy Jimmy : Just sell them to Brendon 

Ty the Pillow : Ingenious

Ty the Pillow : Also Frank I'll come round to Gee's later to teach you a little

Geetar : How did you know he's here

Peteza : When isn't he at your house

Geetar : Fair point 

Fronkeh : I'm waiting for a small guitar joke about the ukulele

Breadbitch : I would say its a small guitar but it probably looks normal to you

Ty the Pillow : SHADY

Speedy Jimmy : OH THE SHADE OF IT ALL

Peteza : Are we going to acknowledge that Brendon said an insult that wasn't entirely terrible

RyanUrie : PROUD OF YOU BBY

Geetar : BRENDON I AM GOING TO PUNCH YOU WHEN I SEE YOU NEXT 

Breadbitch : F.I.T.E. M.E.

Fronkeh : DO NOT FIGHT OVER MY HEIGHT

Ty the Pillow : You're a poet and you didn't know it

Speedy Jimmy : Inspiring *wipes tear* so beautiful

Fronkeh : Seriously though

Fronkeh : I'm used to short jokes

Fronkeh : It's fine

Breadbitch : THAT JUST MAKES ME FEEL BAD

RyanUrie : Deep

Speedy Jimmy : That literally sounds like a tumblr quote

Speedy Jimmy : I'm gonna screen shot it and put it on a fancy background

)Speedy Jimmy sent an image(  
(it's a screenshot of what Frank said with a background of black roses)

Speedy Jimmy : B.A.M

Ty the Pillow : So beautiful 

Peteza : GUYS HAVE YOU PLAYED POKÉMON GO YET??

Moikie bear : Who hasn't 

Breadbitch : ITS SO GOOD

Fronkeh : Me and Gee nearly got hit by a car when we were trying to catch a Jiggly Puff earlier 

Ty the Pillow : Frank I'm can come to Gee's now and Josh is coming too that okay?

Geetar : That be good

Geetar : NOT US GETTING HIT BY A CAR

Geetar : TY AND JOSH COMING OVER

Fronkeh : I'd like to think so 

Fronkeh : I nearly had a heart attack 

 

 

 

**real life**

 

"VAFFANCULO," screamed Frank in Italian, as he stubbed his toe on Gerard's bed

"language," laughed Gerard as Frank gripped at his foot, biting his lip

"now I'm going to have to learn to curse in a different language," sighed Frank, as he fell on the bed

"maybe Russian," he said, grabbing the ukulele, starting to mess about with it, plucking at random strings, trying to do something recognisable

There was a knock at the door, 

"I'll get it," said Gerard as he walked up the basement stairs to let Tyler and Josh in 

"heya you kinky shits," said Josh, running down the steps

"YA READY TO LEARN THE MOST BEAUTIFUL INSTRUMENT," shouted Tyler as he ran down too, brandishing his ukulele in the air like a weapon

Franks jumped up to his feet, "AS I'LL EVER BE," he shouted as he and Tyler lightly bumped their ukuleles together

Gerard laughed, bemused by the strange scene of Ukulele bumping 

Josh threw himself onto Mikey's bed, only now realising Mikey was sleeping in the bed

Mikey screamed and promptly fell out of the bed onto a pile of old plates

Everyone stared for a moment at Mikey, who was sprawled out on the ground, before bursting into laughter as Mikey cursed at Josh

"what the shit Josh," said Mikey, slowly picking himself off the ground

"I didn't realise," stuttered Josh, through laughter

"Gerard, why didn't you tell him?" asked Mikey as he got back up on the bed

"honestly I didn't even realise," said Gerard, who was also laughing at his annoyed little brother

Eventually everyone had stopped laughing at poor Mikey, who walked off saying he was going to go to Pete's 

"you ready to start?" asked Tyler, walking over to sit beside Frank

"as I'll ever be,' replied Frank grabbing the tiny instrument, placing it in his lap


	17. VAFFANCULO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS SHIT GOT 1000 HITS THANK YOU SO MUCH <33
> 
> Also thanks for telling me about Italian swears I had fun looking them up XD

Peteza : F00D IS THE BEST F00D

Peteza : I want food

Peteza : Frank

Peteza : Frank you're Italian you should be able to make pasta

Peteza : FRANK

Peteza : MAKE ME PASTA

Fronkeh : FINE

Peteza : Seriously?

Fronkeh : yes

Geetar : FRANK ITS 2AM WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR KITCHEN

Speedy Jimmy : "our"

Fronkeh : Pete's hungry

Geetar : Oh right

Breadbitch : Y doezzz Pere gat passsa

Breadbitcb : I wnt pazztta

RyanUrie : He's Hugh

Breadbitch : IMMMA HU GH

Ty the Pillow : ITS 2 AM GUYS

Ty the Pillow : SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP

Fronkeh : Pete what sauce do you want

Peteza : TA MATA

)Peteza changed his name to TA MATA(

RyanUrie : Guys Brendon's playing the Artic Mokeys 

Speedy Jimmy : *narrows eyes* stoner music

Moikie bear : PETE WHY ARE YOU MAKING MY BROTHERS BOYFRIEND MAKE YOU PASTA

TA MATA : Well you, Frank and Gerard just got here hello

TA MATA : GERARD JUST PUNCH ME

Breadbitch : WAT

Geetar : I DIDNT EVEN PUNCH YOU

Moikie bear : HOW DARE YOU GEE

Fronkeh : He lightly tapped your shoulder and said how dare you

Breadbitch : Weezaaz 

Breadbitch : UR zo R0d

Ty the Pillow : Did Frank seriously make pasta and bring it to Pete at 2am

)TA MATA sent an image(  
(it's Gerard, Frank and Mikey, with an annoyed looking Gerard, a tired but smiling Frank holding a large bowl of pasta and Mikey with a poker face)

Ty the Pillow : That's more than I bargained for

Ty the Pillow : No words can describe 

Cry baby : Guys

Cry baby : Shut up

Breadbitch : Fukk ovvf u boob

RyanUrie : What the fuck

Stumpy : LANGUAGE

TA MATA : Where did you guys even come from

Stumpy : You woke me up

Cry baby : Same

Cry baby : Also Brendon I'm aware I have boobs

Cry baby : You should know, you once pulled down my shirt to check if I was a drag queen

Fronkeh : EXCUSE YOU

Fronkeh : IM THE DRAG QUEEN HERE

)Fronkeh changed his name to Frankie the Drag Queen(

Frankie the Drag Queen : Fight me

Cry baby : No thanks, tiny, Italian drag queens are threatening 

Frank the Drag Queen : *puts on wig* *flicks hair* be afraid of my shade 

Geetar : Multi talented, rhyming drag queen

Geetar : I'm so lucky 

Frankie the Drag Queen : Eh

Geetar : I am

Frankie the Drag Queen : Ehhh

Geetar : SHUT UP YOU'RE GREAT

Frankie the Drag Queen : STOP AGGRESIVLY COMPLIMENTING ME

Geetar : YOU'RE GREAT

TA MATA : YOU ARE AMAZING AT MAKING PASTA

Moikie bear : You're like the only one of Gerard's boyfriends I don't entirely hate

Ty the Pillow : YOU CAN PLAY GUITAR GOOD

Breadbitch : BWHSVWJAUD

Frankie the Drag Queen : What the shit is happening

RyanUrie : You tell me

Speedy Jimmy : It's like a huge Frank compliment session

Speedy Jimmy : Except Brendon cause I haven't a clue what he was trying to say

Frankie the Drag Queen : Uh thanks guys I guess

Cry baby : Can I add Kayla my girlfriend?

Breadbitch : KKKkkkayyyyYYAYy

Cry baby : I'll take that as a yes

)Cry baby added Kaylalala(

Kaylalala : I relate to the name of this chat

Ty the Pillow : Don't we all

Kaylalala : Especially the homosexual part

Frankie the Drag Queen : Welcome to this shit hole of a chat

Breadbitch : RRRRRRRoooOOO00000oooDDDdddd

Kaylalala : Is he okay?

RyanUrie : Yea he's just high

Kayheyy : Yass blaze it

TA MATA : I cringed

Kaylalala : I'm good at doing that

Moikie bear : Pete you're the king of cringe shut up

TA MATA : That I am

Frankie the Drag Queen : DID YOU JUST EAT ALL THAT PASTA

TA MATA : Yes

Ty the Pillow : How much pasta did you make?

Frankie the Drag Queen : Enough to feed about 30 people

TA MATA : I am about 30 people

Moikie bear : What does that even mean 

Breadbitch : Havv Ieva Sade how pwetry ryon iz

RyanUrie : I'm going to take that as a compliment

Breadbitch : :))()))DD

Cry baby : Do you see why I was reluctant to let you join the group chat

Kaylalala : No this is great 

TA MATA : How dare you Mel this place is amazing 

Geetar : Yea the home of the kinky flaming homos

Ty the Pillow : And a drag queen

Cry baby : Well sorry I didn't want to scare my girlfriend

Kaylalala : I'm not that delicate

Geetar : I'm annoyed I didn't get to eat any of that pasta

Geetar : It looked really good 

Geetar : Plus Frank's Italian so it would be extra good

Frankie the Drag Queen : Grazie, sono contento si pensa che. Sono orgoglioso della mia eredità

TA MATA : What

Geetar : Huh?

Ty the Pillow : Don't do that my brain hurts

RyanUrie : I shouldn't have done German

Frankie the Drag Queen : E 'divertente non si capisce

Breadbitch : Ammmm I stile hughh r ami stupiddd

RyanUrie : Both

Frankie the Drag Queen : Cacacazzo 

Ty the Pillow : Okay Frank I google translated that one AND LANGUAGE CHILD

Frankie the Drag Queen : Testa di cazzo

Moikie bear : Frank say one more thing in Italian and I will kick you out of my basement

Frankie the Drag Queen : VAFFANCULO

Frankie the Drag Queen : Okay sorry but it's fun

Kaylalala : Frank I take Italian and lord you have a dirty mouth

TA MATA : Considering he's dating Gee that'd make sense

Moikie bear : PETE


	18. Speedos

Breadbitch : I wanna go to the beach

RyanUrie : What

Breadbitch : It rhymes with bitch

Breadbitch : And it's got sand

Ty the Pillow : IM IN

Speedy Jimmy : Great now I'm going 

Frankie the Drag Queen : GEE

Frankie the Drag Queen : CAN WE GO?

Geetar : I don't like water

Geetar : But okay 

Frankie the Drag Queen : YAY

TA MATA : MIKEY BOY

TA MATA : GET YOUR SWIM SUIT

TA MATA : WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH

Moikie bear : Fine

Kaylalala : Can me and Mel come?

Breadbitch : Kayla darling

Breadbitch : You do not have to ask

Breadbitch : You are in the group chat

TA MATA : WAIT SHE HASNT SEEN THE DICK PIC

Cry baby : PETE NO

)TA MATA sent an image(  
(I think we all know it's a dick)

Kaylalala : Reasons I'm gay

Ty the Pillow : That same reason applies to everyone in the chat

Speedy Jimmy : oh

Moikie bear : oH

Geetar : OH

Frankie the Drag Queen : Wait can Taylor come?

Breadbitch : Yes

Breadbitch : Meet at my house in half an hour

RyanUrie : This is the most sense Brendon has ever made in this chat

Ty the Pillow : I am concerned

TA MATA : Wait Josh, because you're called Speedy Jimmy will you wear Speedos

Speedy Jimmy : No thank you

TA MATA : *single tear*

TA MATA : I'll bring a pair just encase

Moikie bear : Why do you own Speedos?

TA MATA : I have my reasons

TA MATA : Forcing you to wear them at some stage being one of them

Moikie bear : To quote Josh "no thank you"

TA MATA : Killjoy

Speedy Jimmy : I'm afraid of what may happen with or in those Speedos

Geetar : Pete if you force my brother to wear Speedos I swear to god

Frankie the Drag Queen : I'll never make you pasta again

TA MATA : WHAT

Geetar : No need to be that harsh 

 

***reel lifu***

 

"Brendon why are you acting so... normal?" asked Ryan as Brendon sorted out two bags for them going to the beach

"I don't know," said Brendon, looking up, a very confused expression on his face, "I don't like it," he added, looking appalled

"you're probably going to go psycho at the beach though," said Ryan, snickering at Brendon's expression

There was a knock at the door and Ryan ran off to get it, there stood Mikey, Pete, Frank and Gerard

"heyyyyy," said Frank as he and the others walked in

"YO WHERE'S BREADBITCH," screamed Pete, running in Naruto style

"upstairs," replied Ryan, laughing as Pete grabbed Mikey and ran upstairs to find his fellow whore

"how's it going drag queen, puppy and drag queens sugar daddy," said Ryan, as they all followed Pete up to Brendon's room

"I AM THE BEST DADDY," screamed Brendon, from his room

"NO I AM," Gerard screamed back, running up the rest of the stairs

"OWW," came a screech from from his room again

Ryan and Frank looked at eachover and Taylor barked as they ran up the rest to see Brendon holding his hand to his chest, Pete pissing himself laughing, Mikey holding Pete up, supressing a smile and Gerard looking triumphant

"what the shit," said Ryan, as him, Frank and Taylor stood in the doorway staring

"he punched me," said Brendon, "I thought he was joking,"

Pete managed to compose himself, "it was the best thing I've ever seen," he spluttered out

Mikey finally smiled, "It was pretty good," he said

"okay that's your one punch Gee, no more," said Ryan, as he walked over and kissed Brendon's cheek, where he'd been punched

Frank sighed and leaned into Gerard, "don't do that for me idiot," he whispered  
"I wanted to," whispered Gerard back  
"rude," mumbled Frank, smiling

"TYJO AND JISH ARE HERE," came a shout, it was Josh from the front door 

"I'll get it," said Ryan, walking off to get the door, Josh and Tyler came bounding up the stairs

"heyooo," said Josh as they went in

"Here," said Pete, throwing Josh a pair of tiny black Speedos

Josh caught them and looked up to Pete, "I though you were joking," he said, "but thankfully I brought my own swimming stuff,"

"awwwwe," said Pete, as the black Speedos were thrown back to him, "Mikey?" He asked holding them out to him

Mikey sighed, "fine," Pete's eyes doubled in size, "seriously?" he asked 

Mikey nodded

"what the fuck," said Brendon, as Mikey held the Speedos

"I'm going to be traumatized," said Gerard

Another knock came from the door, "I'll get it again," sighed Ryan, walking off to get it

"so is Patrick coming?" asked Frank

"doubt it, he's still pretty upset about Joe," said Tyler, sighing 

"wait did they break up?" asked Ryan as he walked back in with Kayla and Melanie behind him

"no but they argued and decided to take a break apparently," said Tyler

"well shit," said Brendon, "but we can help Patrick later, now is beach time," he added, starting to smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'll write about them going to the beach tomorrow but I'm so tired rn so sorry :c


	19. A Donut Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***DISCLAIMER***
> 
> Do not drive with 8 people in 4 seats you probably will be arrested

"so how are we going to get there?" asked Melanie, staring at the tiny car they had to get there

"we'll have to squeeze in and hope there's no cops I guess," said Pete, 

"and as I'm driving my and Ryan get the front," said Brendon, clambering into the front seat

"screw you Breadbitch," said Gerard as everyone else piled into the four seats, everyone ended up sitting on someone else's lap while Ryan and Brendon smirked in triumph

"who's a better daddy now," smirked Brendon

"oh piss off," said Gerard as Frank wiggled about on top of him

"don't do that," muttered Gerard 

"what?" asked Frank

"wiggling on top of me," Gerard said as Frank went bright red, realising what affect that may have

As for everyone else Mikey was on top of Pete, Kayla on Melanie and Tyler on Josh 

They put on a Bouncing Souls album and awkwardly tried to jump about in the tiny car attempting not kill anyone at the same time 

Brendon, who was driving the car was probably going to crash and nearly did before Ryan grabbed the wheel just in time

"Brendon, Jesus Christ, I'd prefer if we got to the beach alive," said Ryan, as Brendon grabbed the wheel again

"I'll do my best babe," said Brendon, kissing Ryan before sort of paying attention to the road again.

After 45 minutes of being terrified of crashing, awkward half head banging which they couldn't do properly incase they hit someone else they and just a splash of gayness they got to the beach

They all spilled out of the car onto the sand, they, thankfully, had already put swimsuits on under they're cloths and stripped, except Mikey

Everyone watched as Pete evilly smiled and handed the Speedos to Mikey, who went behind the car with a towel and came back seconds later, in the Speedos

Mikey went bright red as everyone burst out laughing at the lanky boy, "I can't believe you actually done it," said Pete 

Mikey gave him an evil eye

"I'm traumatized," said Gerard as Frank reached up and put his hand over Gerard's eyes

Brendon walked over to the trunk of the car and flung it open, inside was entirely filled with inflatables, rubber rings, inflatable dolphins, you name it, it was in there

Everyone stared, "you like?" asked Brendon, wiggling his eyebrows

Frank was the first to go, "YEAH," and run forward and grab a rubber ring with a donut design and started to try to blow it up

"who's a better sugar daddy now," said Brendon, smirking at Gerard, who was glaring at Brendon

"I am the best," Gerard said, walking away to help Frank blow up the ring

Pete walked over and grabbed an inflatable banana and stared at Mikey the whole time blowing it up

"I hate you so much," said Mikey, when it was blown up and Pete started hitting him with it

"love you too," said Pete, jumping on top of Mikey as they both ran off to the water

Tyler and Josh, on the other hand, had went for the more Christian option of a dolphin inflatable

"under the sea, under the seaaaaa," sang Tyler, prancing around Josh, who was red in the face from blowing up the dolphin

"let's do this," said Josh and Tyler immediately grabbed him and ran off 

Melanie and Kayla opted for a lilo, "promise you'll never let go," said Melanie dramatically putting a hand to her forehead  
"I'll never let go, unlike that bitch Rose," replied Kayla, just as dramatically

Ryan was holding an inflatable swan, "can we use this one?" he asked Brendon  
"alright but you must tell Gerard that I'm the number one daddy," replied Brendon, a smirk playing on his lip

Ryan rolled his eyes, "deal," he said, as they too finally ran off towards the water

Eventually they were all in the water, about waist deep, they adjusted to the water pretty quickly and as soon as everyone was in there was all out war

Brendon was the one to start it, splashing Gerard and Frank, who had been peacefully drifting about on there rubber ring, they had both fallen off into the water, screeching

Gerard and Frank had arose from the water a few seconds later, Frank looking amused and Gerard looking ready to rip someone's balls off

Gerard narrowed his eyes at Brendon and immediately started splashing back, soon everyone was involved.

The lilo was now a shield, the banana was being hit off every other person, the swan was an escape vehicle and the donut was being used to trap people inside it

They were in the middle of war when a shout came from another person at the beach, "GAY," the random guy screamed, he had to be about 20 and all the teenagers stopped the war to stare at him

They all looked at him for a moment, and as if they could communicate using their mind, splashed him at the same time

"we are and were still better than your ass," said Brendon, as they guy swam away, he obviously realised perhaps it was not wise to challenge 10 people at once

As soon as he was gone the war resumed, Pete battering everyone within a few feet of him with the banana 

After a good hour of war Ryan raised his hands in the air, "mercy have mercy," he said as he slipped off his swan, into the water

When he emerged again, a few moments later, "I think we should before Pete takes someone eye out," said Frank, siding with Ryan 

Brendon and Pete sighed, "killjoy," said Brendon as they reluctantly stopped 

"you're supposed to side with your boyfriend," said Gerard, pulling Frank back over to their donut, smiling at Brendon, "happy drag queen husband, happy life," he added

Brendon rolled his eyes, "you aren't even married," He said as he jumped up on the swan, behind Ryan

"it's a metaphor," Gerard retorted as he and Frank got sort of comfortable on the ring

A while later everyone was with their inflatable and partner doing their own... unique thing 

Pete and Mikey were out pretty deep, sitting on the banana, getting hit by waves and attempting to stay on it

This was a strange game Pete had come up with, mainly as an excuse to get Mikey to sit on the banana and to actually make Mikey laugh, which worked perfectly in both

Mikey didn't stop laugh the entire time, it was either the weird noises or ways Pete fell of the banana or when they tried to pull eachover off or just genuinely enjoy himself 

And when Mikey was happy, so was Pete

Melanie and Kayla were sharing the lilo, cuddling a little

"hey Kayla," said Melanie, smirking a little  
"what?" asked Kayla, and almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth Melanie shoved her off, laughing at the girls shock

Kayla remerged from the water and looked at Melanie for a minute before tipping over the lilo, Melanie screeched and there was a splash

When Melanie came up again and looked at Kayla their was a moments silence before the both burst into fits of giggles and both eventually managed to get back on the lilo

Tyler and Josh were on their dolphin, in Josh's words, "riding the waves," and the odd occasion of Josh getting off and pushing Tyler about for a while 

Now was one of those times when Josh was pushing Tyler about while Tyler held on as tight as he could, praying he wouldn't fall off

"don't you dare toss me off," said Tyler, as he literally choked the dolphin )kinky(  
"I won't I promise," reassured Josh, laughing as he pushed the dolphin about 

Ryan and Brendon were on the swan, and let's say that was mildly chaotic 

Brendon seemed to be trying to break the swans back, get on it, push Ryan on it and jump into waves at the same time

Ryan on the other hand was sitting on the swan, fearing for his life a little, Brendon was laughing like a maniac 

"you okay Ryro?" asked Brendon, seeing how scared his boyfriend looked

"I'm just afraid your gunna knock me out and I'll drown," replied Ryan

"I may be a physo, but I will not kill me boyfriend who puts up with much more than I'm worth," responded Brendon, tipping a pretend fedora

"you are worth it idiot," said Ryan, sticking his tongue out  
"sure," said Brendon, rolling his eyes slightly, as he started to try to jump on the back of the swan again

Finally was Frank and Gerard, who were sitting in their donut, not really talking, just enjoying each overs company

Gerard was sitting as one would normally sit in rubber ring and Frank was sitting on top of him, Gerard was playing with Frank's hair 

"the sea is so weird," said Frank as   
"don't get all philosophized on me," laughed Gerard   
"no but we know more about the surface of the moon than the sea," said Frank, starting to brandish his hands in the air  
"that is kinda messed up," said Gerard, "do you want me to toss you in to explore?" he asked 

Gerard started to try and push Frank off the ring and Frank immediately started giggling, gripping onto Gerard as if it was for his life

"Gee no, you too comfortable," he giggled, wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck  
"damn you and your cuteness," said Gerard, pulling Frank back up onto his lap properly   
Frank nuzzled his head into the crook of Gerard's neck, "not really but thank you," he replied   
"fuck off you're adorable," laughed Gerard, "accept my compliment of I will push you off,"  
"no don't please," said Frank, hugging him even tighter


	20. Shrek and Joe's an asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe is mean in this one (I'm sure he's really nice irl)
> 
> Also fun fact : I was literally in Shrek the musical when I was younger (regret)

Breadbitch : Shrek is my daddy

TA MATA : Shrek is love

TA MATA : Shrek is life

RyanUrie : What

Geetar : Can't be a very good daddy if you have one too

Breadbitch : FUCK

Breadbitch : Shrek is dumped

Breadbitch : Ryan you are my one true love

RyanUrie : Same

TA MATA : Mikey get your bony ass in this chat

Moikie bear : It is not bony

TA MATA : You sat on my lap for a good hour and a half I think I'd know

)Mokie bear changed his name to Bony Ass(

Bony Ass : There

TA MATA : GOD BLESS YOUR BEAUTIFUL SOUL

Frankie the Drag Queen : I was in Shrek the musical when I was younger

Geetar : WHAT

Kaylalala : Huh?

TA MATA : WHA

Breadbitch : TELL MY DADDY I LOVE HIM

Geetar : WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS

Bony Ass : Wait you guys didn't know?

Geetar : HOW DID YOU KNOW?

Bony Ass : I helped with the costumes

Bony Ass : I have a picture if you like

Geetar : WHY DID I NOT KNOW OF THIS

)Bony Ass sent an image(  
(It's young Frank, with long black hair (scene Frank) in a Lord Farquad outfit, standing beside Mikey, doing a scene kid pose)

Frankie the Drag Queen : MIKEY NO WHY

Frankie the Drag Queen : Do you hear that? It's my dignity in flames

Geetar : YOU WERE ADORABLE LOOK AT YOU TRYING TO BE COOL

Breadbitch : HAHAHA YOU WERE LORD FARQUAD CAUSE YOU WERE THE SMALLEST IN THE YEAR

TA MATA : OH MY GOD 

Geetar : My life is complete

Ty the Pillow : What have I walked into 

Frankie the Drag Queen : The destruction of my dignity 

Ty the Pillow : Perfect

Frankie the Drag Queen : I'm also annoyed at Brendon cause that's exactly why I got the part 

Breadbitch : I. AM. A. GENIUS.

RyanUrie : If crazy equals genius then you'd be a rocket scientist

Speedy Jimmy : I wanna set myself on fire

Ty the Pillow : YOUR HOT ENOUGH TO BE FIRE ANYWAY

TA MATA : Fuckboi

Stumpy : Says the biggest fuckboi in the chat

Geetar : HE IS ALIVE 

RyanUrie : Wait did Patrick just curse?

Stumpy : Upset but alive

Speedy Jimmy : Shit what'd Joe do

Speedy Jimmy : He's my cousin so I can hurt him and it'll be okay

Stumpy : It's fine we just fought

TA MATA : About???

Stumpy : Well you guys

Kaylalala : Huh?

Stumpy : Not you, don't worry he hasn't even met you

Breadbitch : WHAT'D WE DO

TA MATA : THAT'S R00D

Frankie the Drag Queen : Oh god sorry Patrick

Speedy Jimmy : IMMA KILL JOE

Ty the Pillow : Calm yourself Josh, good lord

RyanUrie : Tyler do not take the lords name in vain

Geetar : Wait what did we do?

Stumpy : He said, and I quote, "your friends are really weird Patrick why do you hang out with the Jesus Christ"

Bony Ass : Wtf

TA MATA : Okay that was kinda rude he seemed pretty chill

Geetar : So what'd you do?

Stumpy : I told him to back off and he got all pissy and won't talk to me 

Breadbitch : I'm not good with serious shit

Breadbitch : Oh dear

RyanUrie : Shit Patrick I'm sorry

Frankie the Drag Queen : I FEEL BAD FOR FANBOYING OVER YOU TWO NOW

)Speedy Jimmy added It's Joe Bitch(

Speedy Jimmy : Wtf Joe

It's Joe Bitch : What

Speedy Jimmy : Being an asshole about my friends

It's Joe Bitch : Josh leave me alone, okay your friend are weird and so your emo boyfriend and what the hells with the drag queen jfc

)It's Joe Bitch left the chat(

)Frankie the Drag Queen changed their name to Pansy(

Breadbitch : Okay I know I'm an asshole but Joe can piss off

RyanUrie : @Gerard and Josh Are Tyler and Frank okay?

Geetar : No

Speedy Jimmy : Eh

Cry baby : That asshole just attacked the two most sensitive people in the group and dumped the most innocent

Breadbitch : Disgusting

TA MATA : I HAVE PLAN  
Geetar : ?

TA MATA : Remember our compliment Frank for some reason session

TA MATA : One of those for Frank, Patrick and Tyler

Ty the Pillow : Guys really

Pansy : No thanks

Geetar : FRANK IS ADORABLE

TA MATA : THEIR BOTH HELLA GOOD AT INTRUMENTS AND MUSIC

Bony Ass : I don't hate you 

Breadbitch : YOU'RE GAY 

Pansy : GUYS STOP

Geetar : HE'S BLUSHING LOOKING HUMBLE KEEP GOING

Speedy Jimmy : SO IS TYLER ITS WORKING

Pansy : God damn it

Ty the Pillow : Pls

Pansy : If I change my name back will you be happy?

Breadbitch : YAS I MISS DRAG FRANKIE

Pansy : It's been like 2 minutes but fine

)Pansy changed their name to Frankie the Drag Queen(

Frank the Drag Queen : Happy?

TA MATA : Peace is restored 

Geetar : Okay Frank has a big goofy grin he is better

Geetar : Josh how be Ty?

Ty the Pillow : I'm gr8 now

Geetar : WOO 

Breadbitch : AYY FUCK YOU JOE

TA MATA : And peace is restored to the chat of flaming homos


	21. Patrick Stump Appreciation Day™

TA MATA : Guys

TA MATA : We're going to have a Patrick Stump appreciation day ™ 

Frankie the Drag Queen: That's brilliant

Kaylalala : I've met Patrick once but okay

Ty the Pillow : What does that consist of?

TA MATA : Today is the day were we bring Patrick food and movies and compliments

Cry baby : That's actually a good idea

Geetar : So basically something to distract him from the breakup?

TA MATA : Yea

Bony Ass : See Pete can be nice and cute and caring

Speedy Jimmy : Mikey it Patrick Stump appreciation day™ not Pete Wentz appreciation day™ 

Stumpy : Guys no just let me eat ice cream in a blanket

TA MATA : NOPE

Frankie the Drag Queen : Where are Brendon and Ryan actually?

RyanUrie : GUYS IM FREAKING OUT

Speedy Jimmy : Oh shit what'd Brendon do

RyanUrie : NO HE BOUGHT ME A GUITAR

Kaylalala : Aww that's sweet

Geetar : I'm gunna kill him

Breadbitch : MAKE WAY MAKE WAY FOR THE ULTIMATE SUGAR DADDY

Frankie the Drag Queen : You are aware Gee has bought me a guitar

RyanUrie : Wait did you buy me it just to prove a point?

Breadbitch : Oh shit Ryan no I bought you it cause you said you loved that guitar

Breadbitch : Out daddying Gerard was just a bonus

Bony Ass : I have an idea that will solve the stupid daddy feud 

Bony Ass : Agree you're both good sugar daddies

Bony Ass: I can't believe I had to say that about my brother

RyanUrie : It does feel kinda weird when your buying us things just to prove a point

Frankie the Drag Queen : Yea

Geetar : THIS WAS LITERALLY AN EXCUSE TO BUY YOU THINGS

Breadbitch : YEA RYAN GETS ALL SMILEY WHEN I DO CUTE THINGS

Geetar : YEA SO DOES FRANK

Frankie the Drag Queen : Oh

RyanUrie : Sorry

Frankie the Drag Queen : Yea sorry I probably sounded like an asshat

Geetar : Frank you didn't its fine 

Breadbitch : I s2g don't you dare apologise again

TA MATA : Well isn't that lovely

TA MATA : BUT ITS PATRICK STUMP APPRECIATION DAY™ NOT CLEAR THINGS UP WITH YOUR SUGAR DADDY DAY™ 

Cry baby : Why are you trade marking everything?

TA MATA : Because if the get all famous and stuff then I can claim them

Stumpy : Guys really

Ty the Pillow : PATRICK IT'S HAPPENING  
Ty the Pillow : I JUST BOUGHT THE ENTIRE SWEET AISLE IN WALMART

Speedy Jimmy : *cough**cough*

Ty the Pillow : Okay Josh paid for it but you get the idea

Geetar : Should me and Frank bring some of my infinite movies?

Stumpy : You guys are so lucky my parents are away

TA MATA : And everything falls into place

Breadbitch : Huhhhhhhhhhhhh??¿?

 

 

*****Patrick's house*****

 

Patrick hadn't moved from his curled up position on the sofa for a few days, only moving for food and the toilet, he'd never been so grateful for parents on a business trip

He was about to get up and get more ice cream when he heard a knock

"PATTY BOY ITS BONY ASS AND TA MATA," Patrick rolled his eyes, it was obviously Pete, he dragged himself of the couch to open the door

In front of him stood everyone in the group chat, including Brendon, who miraculously managed to stay quiet for 10 seconds

"what the heck," said Patrick, his eyes nearly doubling in size  
"ITS PATRICK APPRECIATION DAY™ " screamed Brendon, running into the house, Ryan ran after him, afraid he was gunna break something 

Tyler and Josh carried in a few bags which were filled with chocolate, haribo's and other break up foods

Gerard had a pile of movies which he carried in and Frank was holding Taylor, he handed her to Patrick, "she's good at comforting," Frank said smiling, as he followed Gerard inside

Kayla and Melanie had ice cream, in about 8 different flavours, each in a separate tub, "my dad sells ice-cream," said Kayla, as Patrick told them that it probably cost them a fortune

Finally stood Pete and Mikey, Pete put a fedora on Patricks head, "he does look cute with hats," said Mikey, as him and Pete followed the others indoors

Patrick stood in the door way for a moment, wondering what he'd dine to have such insane, yet considerate and strangely caring friends, perhaps he should break up with people more often

He went into the living room, putting Taylor down, who immediately ran over to Frank, who laughed and was by Gerard who putting the first CD in, while Josh and Tyler put sweets into bowls. Melanie and Kayla were also putting some of the ice cream into the fridge. Brendon sat in the corner, with Ryan curled up in his lap, already prepared for the movies to come and Mikey and Pete were sharing an armchair

Just as everyone was settling down and the first movie started there was another knock on the door, "you guys didn't invite everyone else did you?" asked Patrick, everyone shook their heads

"I'll come and get it with you," said Frank, getting up of Gerard, who moaned a little about Frank being warm but let him go

Frank and Patrick went to the door and opened it, their stood Joe, who immediately looked annoyed when he saw Frank

"what?" Patrick snapped, as he saw Frank begin to look guilty and upset and the fact Joe was here

"I was going to apologise about being so presumptuous about your friend," said Joe, who still looked annoyed 

Gerard appeared in the hallway behind, "what's going on-" he cut himself of at seeing Joe in the doorway

Joe crinkled his nose at Gerard, as though he was disgusted, "anything else?" asked Patrick, who was ready to punch Joe  
"I wasn't wrong about your friends," said Joe, looking Frank up and down, as though he was a complete idiot

At seeing how upset Frank got at this, "unless your going to apologise I advise you leave," said Gerard, stepping forward, and putting his arms around Frank

"I will then," said Joe, turning round and walking off without a glance back

"what an asshole," said Gerard as they walked back to the living room  
"I know," sighed Patrick

"who was it?" asked Tyler as they walked in,  
"Joe," said Gerard, as he sat back on his seat, dragging Frank on top of him

Everyone's eyes widened, some looked shocked, many angry and a few confused

"why was he here?" Asked Ryan  
"you should've told me I'd've killed him," said Brendon  
"wait the asshole who was mean to you guys?" questioned Kayla

"guys it's fine now," said Patrick, "I doubt he'll come back,"   
Everyone seemed to stop asking about it at that and resume watching the film, Patrick seemed quite over it

 

Three movies in and Patrick was enjoying himself, they had chosen mainly comedies with the odd horror film because Frank, Gerard, Mikey and Pete were obsessed

Pete and Mikey were still in the armchair, throwing sweets at each over to see who could catch the most in their mouth

Kayla and Melanie were quietly whispering to eachover, giggling quite a bit but Melanie played with Kayla's hair almost the entire time

Tyler and Josh were laughing, feeding eachover ice-cream and attempting not to get it all round the others face because they were literal children

Brendon still had Ryan in his lap, they were smoking together and Ryan was nearly asleep in Brendon's arms, despite if being so early

Finally Gerard and Frank sat with eachover, exchanging kisses, Frank was blushing, Gerard would laugh a little when he did and brush the hair out of Frank's face and whisper something into his ear, which would make Frank blush even more

 

Patrick sat, half watching the film, half watching his friends, enjoying his friends company, perhaps he was fine with being single

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I NEED HELP
> 
> Basically this seems like a really cute ending and everything but I really don't want to end it because I love writing it and I don't know if I should make a sequel or just continue it on so help


	22. Frankulous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I've obviously decided to keep going I'm like way to attached to this XD

Frankie the Drag Queen : Guys

Ty the Pillow : Ya?

Frankie the Drag Queen : So you know how I'm kind of a drag queen

Speedy Jimmy: Your username is literally Frankie the Drag Queen

Frankie the Drag Queen : Well I may or may not have been asked to preform at a club and now I need a drag name and something to do

Geetar : I'm going with him for Protection™ 

Cry baby : I thought Frank was underage though

Frankie the Drag Queen : They don't know that 

Frankie the Drag Queen : And I want money

TA MATA : YOU HAVE A SUGAR DADDY

Frankie the Drag Queen : I am a strong independent drag queen who don't need no man

Geetar : R00D

Ty the Pillow : Your name should be Frankulous 

Speedy Jimmy : Frankiella

Kaylalala : *insert RuPauls Drag Race theme*

TA MATA : FRANKULOUS

TA MATA : THAT ONE

Frankie the Drag Queen : 20/10 wordplay

Geetar : I think Frankulous is good

Frankie the Drag Queen : *flicks hair* Frankulous

Ty the Pillow : Wait seriously?

Frankie the Drag Queen : Yep

Ty the Pillow : Honoured™ 

Speedy Jimmy : You should sing for the performance thing

Frankie the Drag Queen : Really?

Speedy Jimmy : Yea I've heard you in band class

Frankie the Drag Queen : Oh 

Frankie the Drag Queen : Okay

Geetar : PRACTISE FOR TONIGHT 

Ty the Pillow : I wanna go see itt

TA MATA : YEA LETS GO SUPPORT FRANKIE

Moikie bear : Pete if you come over when Franks preforming the house will be empty

TA MATA : Nevermind I'm gunna go with Mikey

Moikie bear : Thought so

Breadbitch : Lol you're gunna have sex

RyanUrie : Really Brendon?

TA MATA : FINALLY BITCH WHERE WERE YOU'S

RyanUrie : Nothing 

Breadbitch : HAVING THE SEXY TIMES

Ty the Pillow : Good to know

Ty the Pillow : Did Ryan wear the collar?

RyanUrie : No

Breadbitch : Yep

Stumpy : COLLAR?!?!

TA MATA : PATRICK YOU ARE 3 INNOCENT 

Stumpy : NO MORE CONCERNED 

Speedy Jimmy : That makes sense too

Moikie bear : I can't blame you

Geetar : MIKEY

Geetar : WHAT'VE WE SAID ABOUT KINKSHAMING

Moikie bear : This again?

TA MATA : Mikey

TA MATA : You traitor

Ty the Pillow : Disgusting 

Ty the Pillow: Betraying his own kind 

Geetar : And I appreciated when you helped with the sugar daddy thing

Moikie bear : Alright alright I'll lay off on your weird ass kink

Speedy Jimmy : *cough*likesbeingchoked*cough*

 

 

Geetar : Guys

)Geetar sent an image(  
(it's Frank on stage in full drag, singing into the mike)

Breadbitch : GO FRANKULOUS

Ty the Pillow : Who knew Frank would be an attractive girl

Speedy Jimmy : EXCUSE ME

Ty the Pillow : You are excused 

Speedy Jimmy : SHIT

Stumpy : Can you just see the love

Kaylalala : Frank looks gr8

Geetar : He's actually getting paid like $150 for this

Breadbitch : WHAT

RyanUrie : Jesus maybe I should become a drag queen

Breadbitch : I'D SUCK A DICK FOR LESS

RyanUrie : What

Breadbitch : Theoretically 

RyanUrie : Better be

Ty the Pillow : Brendon's an asshole but he won't cheat

Breadbitch : YA IM A GOOD BOYFRIEND

RyanUrie : Yea you are

)Geetar sent an image(  
(it's Frankulous smiling as people applaud)

Geetar : So proud

Breadbitch : WOO YOU GO DRAG QUEEN

TA MATA : AYY GO FRANK

Ty the Pillow : Were even were you

TA MATA : Busy with Mikey

Ty the Pillow : Choking him?

TA MATA : Maybe 

Speedy Jimmy : WHY IS EVERYONE FUCKING TODAY

Moikie bear : ...

Frankie the Drag Queen : Uh thanks guys

Frankie the Drag Queen : I think

Frankie the Drag Queen : Most of you

TA MATA : *tips fedora*

Breadbitch : WELCOME

RyanUrie : Frank how does one drag queen

Frankie the Drag Queen : By dressing as a girl

RyanUrie : Well thanks

RyanUrie : But I want money

Breadbitch : I shall buy you all you need 

RyanUrie : My mom won't like that though

Breadbitch : SHIT

Breadbitch : I'LL DO IT ANYWAY

RyanUrie : I can live with that

TA MATA : The sugar daddy battle is reborn

Ty the Pillow : NOOOO

Geetar : MIKEY RESOLVED IT 

Moikie bear : I am the peacekeeper

Frankie the Drag Queen : So no drag queen Ryan?

RyanUrie : I might it sounds fun

Frankie the Drag Queen : *distant celebrating*

Frankie the Drag Queen : I will introduce you to my drag mother, Bob the drag queen 

Geetar : I've met them, they're hilarious

Geetar : And they know Frank is taken so none of his drag family can hit on him

TA MATA : Overprotective™


	23. Hollaback Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this for a few days I was on holiday so!

Breadbitch : Holla

RyanUrie : hi

Breadbitch : You're supposed to say Holla back

RyanUrie : I ain't no hollaback girl

Frankie the Drag Queen : Hey why can Brendon use other languages 

TA MATA : Cause Brendon is speaking a different language half the time anyway

Geetar : We need that one part from sponge bob where he thinks the cricket is speaking Italian

Breadbitch : You brought this on yourself

Breadbitch : FRANK IS ABOUT THE SIZE OF A CRICKET

)Spooky Jimmy sent an image(  
(it's a cricket with Frank's head photo shopped on it)

Ty the Pillow : JOSH HAZ THOSE COMPUTER SKILLZ

Frankie the Drag Queen : That's my new drag name, Cricket

Ty the Pillow : NO USE MINE

Frankie the Drag Queen : Maybe

TA MATA : That picture is true beauty 

Stumpy : Why is Frank's head on a cricket?

Breadbitch : CAUSE HE'S SMOL

Geetar : LEAVE HIM ALONE HE'S ADORABLE

Breadbitch : Fine

Stumpy : You guys are so weird I swear XD 

TA MATA : XD

Moikie bear : XD

Breadbitch : XD

Ty the Pillow : XD

Speedy Jimmy : Tyler you're not allowed to make fun of it you were once scene

Ty the Pillow : WE DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT

)Frankie the Drag Queen sent an image(  
(it's both Frank and Tyler in scene clothes, many armbands, huge black shoes, way too tight jeans, hair with way to long fringes, Slipknot shirts and scene poses)

Ty the Pillow : FRANK WHY, YOU'RE IN THAT TOO

Frankie the Drag Queen : I've already been humiliated, I've been seen in a Lord Farquad outfit in my scene phase

Ty the Pillow : W.H.Y

Speedy Jimmy : I have a new lock screen and screen saver 

Geetar : TINY SCENE CHILDREN 

Breadbitch : I'm going to print this out copies of this and put it all over town

Breadbitch : Ryan, Pete you're helping

TA MATA : I'M IN

RyanUrie : Really Brendon?

Ty the Pillow : GUYS NO

Frankie the Drag Queen : THIS IS #CYBERBULLYING

Stumpy : I pray for the sanity of everyone in this chat

Kaylalala : This is why I show no one pictures of my scene phase

Cry baby : YOU HAD A SCENE PHASE?!!??!

Kaylalala : You don't know everything about me

Cry baby : I really wanna see a picture now

Kaylalala : NEVER

)Breadbitch sent an image(  
(it's him holding a huge basket full if the scene phase picture with a laughing Pete and mildly amused Ryan)

Frankie the Drag Queen : Do you see that thing flying away? It's my dignity 

Ty the Pillow : Josh help

Geetar : Joshua we must you unite and save our boyfriends

Speedy Jimmy : Yes Gerard, what shall we do

Geetar : Private message me fren

Ty the Pillow : GET UR OWN FREN

TA MATA : Overprotective™ 

Geetar : Says the one who last night told me if I ever fought Mikey again they'd "shove my head so far up Frank's ass I'd never see daylight again"

Frankie the Drag Queen : THAT'D HURT ME MORE YOU POTATO

TA MATA : If you haven't noticed I am a tomato 

)Breadbitch sent an image(  
(it's a tree covered in scene phase photos)

Ty the Pillow : HOW DID YOU EVEN AFFORD THAT 

Stumpy : He's rich and evil

Stumpy : Idk how he got Ryan, Ryan is an innocent child

RyanUrie : He can be persuasive

Speedy Jimmy : Ryan blink once if Brendon kidnapped you

Ty the Pillow: JOSH GO STOP BRENDON

Geetar : Wait him, Ryan and Pete are walking past my house I'll get him

Speedy Jimmy : Frank narrate it

Frankie the Drag Queen : HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS HERE?

Speedy Jimmy: When aren't you?

Frankie the Drag Queen : Fine

Ty the Pillow : Don't spare any details

Frankie the Drag Queen : WAIT

Frankie the Drag Queen : MIKEYS HELPING THEM

Frankie the Drag Queen : GERARD IS SAYING SOMETHING, BRENDON AND PETE ARE LAUGHING, RYAN LOOKS GUILTY AND MIKEY LOOKS MIKEY

Frankie the Drag Queen : He has the basket of photos

Frankie the Drag Queen : Brendon is having a fit in the street, Pete looks sassy the other two are the same as before

Breadbitch : IT COST ME LIKE $41 FOR THOSE

Ty the Pillow : YOU PAID THAT MUCH TO HUMILIATE ME AND FRANK

Breadbitch : I wanted to spread the joy

Frankie the Drag Queen : Gerard's mom just walked out 

Frankie the Drag Queen : Everyone but Mikey ran off

Frankie the Drag Queen : Mikey looks terrified

Frankie the Drag Queen : Ms Way saw the pictures and is laughing really hard now

Frankie the Drag Queen : She's coming inside

Geetar : She thinks you and Tyler looked hilarious

Moikie bear : and she's said Brendon is a bad but hilarious example

Breadbitch : I AM A GREAT EXAMPLE

Frankie the Drag Queen : She came down to the basement to tell me that me and me friend looked hilarious 

Ty the Pillow : Well at least I amused Ms Way

Geetar : She stole a copy and she's putting it in a frame

Frankie the Drag Queen : That woman has seen me in drag I don't even care anymore

Ty the Pillow : I've given up at this point at least the pictures aren't in Brendon's control

TA MATA : that tree still looks hilarious though  
Geetar : I should kill all three of you but Ryan is innocent and misguided, Pete is Mikey's boyfriend and he'd never forgive me and Brendon paid for Tayler's stuff so I owe him

Ty the Pillow : "innocent and misguided"

Kaylalala : Sounds like something scene me would listen to

Speedy Jimmy : It is no longer an oak tree

Speedy Jimmy : IT IS A SCENE TREE

Stumpy : A true legend


	24. Patrick censers himself

Frankie the Drag Queen : Ciao

Breadbitch : Stop talking jibbirish

Stumpy : *Gibberish 

Breadbitch : Whut

Stumpy : Nevermind

Frankie the Drag Queen : Is no one gunna say ciao back?

TA MATA : Ciao could mean dick for all I know

Geetar : Pete you like dick

TA MATA : Oh yea

RyanRoss : Ciao

Breadbitch : RYAN

Breadbitch : HOW DARE YOU SAY DICK IN JIBERISH

RyanUrie : Brendon ciao means hello in Italian

Speedy Jimmy : STOP ALL THIS SWEARING

Speedy Jimmy : YALL NEED JESUS

Frankie the Drag Queen : Josh yesterday you called some random guy who bumped into us, "a haribo fucking cunt who should burn in hell,"

Speedy Jimmy : I didn't say that out loud

Frankie the Drag Queen : Yea you did

Speedy Jimmy : I have a violent mind

Ty the Pillow : Shh Josh is an innocent bean 

Geetar : It annoys me I've hardly ever heard Tyler curse

Geetar : And frick doesn't count 

Ty the Pillow : I am a good child of god

TA MATA : Tyler you have a BOYFRIEND

Moikie bear : You just woke me up guys shut up

RyanUrie : Mikey it's 1pm 

Moikie bear : Time doesn't exist

Breadbitch : Neither does Pete's dick

TA MATA : Dude wtf

TA MATA : What happened to whore friends

Breadbitch : Piss off you power bottom

TA MATA : Don't position shame me

Ty the Pillow : And for just $4 a month you can help protect the wild power bottom

Stumpy : What the hickity-heck is happening 

Breadbitch : LIFE IS HAPPENING PATTY

Stumpy : Don't call me that

Breadbitch : IM HIGH ON LIFE

RyanUrie : Actually he's currently on the marijuanas

Frankie the Drag Queen : But he's typing normally?

RyanUrie : Give him a minute

Breadbitch : Eyytyy guuiyas

Geetar : There it is

Ty the Pillow : SINNER

TA MATA : YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND

Speedy Jimmy : #offended

Breadbitch : Iz itt stillll my too makye u sweat ;))

Cry baby : What

Kaylalala : I am in fact not sweating so no

Geetar : Jesus where'd you two come from 

Kaylalala : I read these but never respond

Breadbitch : Ur ro0dd

Kaylalala : K

TA MATA : oooOOOOIHHHHHhhhhhh

TA MATA : BRENDON JUST GOT K'D

Ty the Pillow : Shady

Speedy Jimmy : Slim

Geetar : Produced by skittles the rapper

Stumpy : My secret alter ego

Ty the Pillow : Same

Frankie the Drag Queen : Honestly I would work to be paid in skittles

Moilie bear : Yea cause my brother is your sugar daddy

TA MATA : YOU FINALLY DIDNT KINK SHAME

Ty the Pillow : #characterdevelopment

Speedy Jimmy : Proud of you

Breadbitch : Ceellabraton

Geetar : We should get you a card

Moikie bear : Yes yes charter development 

Stumpy : I was going to say something but I then realised the chat was called "kinky flaming homosexual f***ers"

TA MATA : Patrick censors himself aw

Geetar : Don't aw you are dating my brother

TA MATA : You're more protective than Mikey

Moikie bear : Cause Pete's not gunna get any better than this 

TA MATA : It's annoys me that you're right


	25. Hurling

Breadbitch : Boom clap the sound of my heart the beat goes on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on

Speedy Jimmy : You done?

Breadbitch : No

Breadbitch : And on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on

Speedy Jimmy : Jesus

Ty the Pillow : Do not take the lord gods name in vain

Speedy Jimmy : I said Jesus?

Ty the Pillow : Shhhh

Stumpy : How long did it take you to write that

RyanUrie : THATS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN TYPING FOR THE PAST 10 MINUTES ASSHOLE

TA MATA : Calm yourself

Breadbitch : No

Frankie the Drag Queen : This is ridonkulous 

)TA MATA kicked Frankie the Drag Queen from the chat(

Geetar : PETE

Geetar : HOW DARE YOU 

)Geetar added Frankie the Drag Queen to the chat(

Frankie the Drag Queen : R00D

Geetar : Pete how could you

Geetar : My drag boyfriend done nothing to you

Moikie bear : Gerard just threaten to kill my boyfriend oops gtg

Frankie the Drag Queen : I am offence

TA MATA : He said ridonkulous

TA MATA : That is disgusting

Speedy Jimmy : So are you Pete stfu

Ty the Pillow : Filthy sinner

Stumpy : So guys

Stumpy : How does one do long distance relationships

TA MATA : WHAT

Frankie the Drag Queen : WHAT

Geetar : W.H.A.T

Speedy Jimmy : Why is this news to everyone

Stumpy : Haven't told them yet

Ty the Pillow : Tut-tut

RyanUrie : when did Patrick get back on the dating scene oml

Breadbitch : GET SOME DICK PATRICK

Stumpy : So anyone got advise for long distant relationships????

Frankie the Drag Queen : I do

Speedy Jimmy : Frank does??

Speedy Jimmy : Gerard did you know of this

Geetar : Yea

Ty the Pillow : Oh yea Aaron

RyanUrie : ???¿!¿¿??

TA MATA : wait so are Gerard and Tyler the only ones who knew of this

Cry baby : I did

Speedy Jimmy : WHERE DID YOU EVEN COME FROM

Breadbitch : Where did you go

Breadbitch : Where did you come from cotton eyed Joe

RyanUrie : Patrick who is the guy you're dating???

Stumpy : His name is Andy

Breadbitch : ADD HIM

Stumpy : I don't wanna scare him though 

Frankie the Drag Queen : We'll be good

Stumpy : You're always good though

Frankie the Drag Queen : Thank

Geetar : My polite drag queen boyfriend

RyanUrie : I'll control Brendon

TA MATA : I'll control myself

Moikie bear : I'll just not talk

TA MATA : YOU NEVER TALK

)Stumpy added Hurling(

Hurling : Hi

TA MATA : Welcome

TA MATA : I am Pete, I like dick and Mikey his mine so don't even think about touching him

Moikie bear : Why am I not surprised

Hurling : Good to know

Geetar : Hi I'm Gerard I'm gay as shit, the drag queen is mine and Mikey's my brother

Frankie the Drag Queen : Hi I'm Gerard's boyfriend Frank

Hurling : *insert RuPauls Drag Race theme*

Frankie the Drag Queen : PATRICK YOU HAVE DONE WELL

Breadbitch : YO I LIKE DICK RYAN'S MY BITCH AND IM THE CREATOR OF THIS GRAND CHAT

RyanUrie : Hello I'm Ryan and I'm Brendon's boyfriend and I'm sorry bout that

Ty the Pillow : Hi I'm Tyler I am a child of god

Speedy Jimmy : Imma Josh and Tyler is ma boyfriend

Hurling : I'm going to forget all of your names in like 5 seconds

Cry baby: I'm Melanie Kayla is my girlfriend but since everyone here is gay I'm not really worried

Kaylalala : I'm Kayla

Frankie the Drag Queen : Andy quick question

Hurling : Shoot

Geetar : No my boyfriend will not shoot you

Frankie the Drag Queen : Is your username supposed to be like being sick or?

Hurling : My second name is Hurly and Hurling is a sport in Ireland I play

Breadbitch : OHHHH WE GOT AND IRISH LAD

RyanUrie : Lad 

RyanUrie : Ew

TA MATA : How did Patrick even meet an Irish guy?

Hurling : I was on holiday and I saw him at a hot topic because holy shit they're so cool and then I saw Patrick and it was like holy shit he's hot

Geetar : HAVE YOU ONLY BEEN TO HOT TOPIC TJAT ONE TIME?

Hurling : Yep

Geetar : YOU POOR CHILD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, idk why its a long distance relationship like I had a friend who was in one and I'm Irish so Andy is too cause why not


	26. Stap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this in ages but I've actually went somewhere so I'm really sorry x

Geetar : Guys, have any of you seen Frank?

Ty the Pillow : No why, what's up?

Geetar : He went home yesterday and he hasn't responded to anything, I asked him if he got home okay, no response, I called him a million times, no reply, I'm concerned guys

RyanUrie : Oh shit

TA MATA : I can't even tell if your being clingy or if this is how'd I react

Moikie bear : Gee is kinda freaking out guys

Speedy Jimmy : Go check on him if you're worried

Geetar : But what if I'm being clingy, what if he just doesn't want to talk to me?

Breadbitch : Gerard that midget never leaves your damn side, he adores you. Now get Mikey to dogsit Taylor and see what's up

RyanUrie : Holy shit Brendon used actual punctuation and words, he's serious 

Speedy Jimmy : It's a miracle

Geetar : So I should check on him?

TA MATA : Yes you great big overprotective idiot 

Moikie bear : And I will gladly take care of Taylor

Ty the Pillow : Another miracle

 

Geetar : Oh fuck guys

RyanUrie : Shit what now 

Geetar : Frank's in a&e

Ty the Pillow : WHAT?

Speedy Jimmy : Is this why he never goes home

Geetar : He'll tell you later

Breadbitch : Oh fuck 

Breadbitch : We need to liven it up till Frank gets here

TA MATA : Ye

Hurling : Hello what've I missed

Stumpy : Yo

Ty the Pillow : Since when does Patrick say "Yo"

Stumpy : I'm secretly Eminem 

Breadbitch : YOU THE REAL SLIM SHADY 

Stumpy : But I'm to lazy to stand up

TA MATA : Disgraceful

Hurling : Excuse you

Hurling : Patrick is an innocent child

Hurling : Stap

RyanUrie : We already knew that

TA MATA : It's like a really weird fairy tale 

TA MATA : The innocent Patrick-prince and mystery hurly? Player

Hurling : Yes it is called hurly

TA MATA : WOO

Speedy Jimmy : It's the next hungry hungry caterpillar

Ty the Pillow : Coming soon to bookstores near you

TA MATA : Plus a feature film

Breadbitch : Shrek ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

RyanUrie : Since when does your phone have the Lenny face

Breadbitch : It's called copy and paste baby

Stumpy : Wait what happened Frank I read the old messages???

Geetar : He's waking up now

Ty the Pillow : Is this why he never goes home?

Geetar : Probably

Geetar : His stepdad isn't great

Ty the Pillow : Oh

Geetar : I shall send regular Frank updates but he should be fine

TA MATA : Frankdates

Speedy Jimmy: Gerard does that

Moikie bear : Guys help

)Moikie bear sent an image(  
(it's a selfie with Mikey and Taylor jumping up on top of him)

TA MATA : AWWWW

TA MATA : CUTIES 

Moikie bear : Shut up

TA MATA : I bet you're pouting 

Moikie bear : It annoys me you're right

Ty the Pillow : You two are like an old couple arguing

TA MATA : It's been 80 years since I seen a dick

)Breadbitch sent an image(  
(it's a dick)

TA MATA : Well never mind

Speedy Jimmy : I'm praying that's not yours

Speedy Jimmy : Ryan, is that Brendon's dick?

RyanUrie : Yea

Speedy Jimmy : God damnit 

Ty the Pillow : Blasphemy

Breadbitch : I bought a Segway if that makes up for the dick pic

Hurling : I didn't know I was talking to Paul Blart mall cop

TA MATA : No Brendon's fatter than Paul

Breadbitch : OMG 

Breadbitch : TRIGGERED

Cry baby : White girl

RyanUrie : Melanie you are white

Kaylalala : I am offended

Ty the Pillow : Where were you guys 

Kaylalala : Otherwise preoccupied

Breadbitch : They were fuckingggggggggg

Cry baby : Yes we were

Kaylalala : Did they have to know??

TA MATA : We already knew Kayla darling

Cry baby : Brendon just sent a dick pic Kayla were fine

Kaylalala : Fair point XD

Breadbitch : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Breadbitch : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Breadbitch : XD

TA MATA : Scene kid

Ty the Pillow : On no please

Speedy Jimmy : Since when do we use emojis

Breadbitch : Since today bitch ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Speedy Jimmy : Fair point 

Cry baby : At least we don't wear shirts with emoji's on them

TA MATA : Ew

Geetar : Frankdate : He has a broken arm but he's fine

Ty the Pillow : Oml what happened??

Geetar : Tell you later but he should be fine

Kaylalala : ?

Moikie bear : Read the old messages

Cry baby : Uh okay

Cry baby : OH 

Cry baby : I'M SO SORRY

Kaylalala : I HOPE HE'S OKAY

Geetar : He's fine dw

Breadbitch : holy shit I just snorted so loud my parents asked me if I was okay

RyanUrie : What the fuck were you doing

Breadbitch : I was watching Jack Whitehall

TA MATA : Who?

Breadbitch : British comedian 

Speedy Jimmy : Oh where's your cup of tea governor

Hurling : Actually Irish people drink more tea Ryan the British 

TA MATA : What the fuck


	27. The Weekly D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's the month anniversary of this fic for me so yay I guess??
> 
> Also I added Dallon because he's tall and attractive but I promise no Brendon and Dallon action so do not worry fam

Frankie the Drag Queen : Hi

Breadbitch : HE IS

Breadbitch : ALIVE

TA MATA : The real life Frankenstein

Stumpy : Frank, how are you?

Frankie the Drag Queen : One arm in a cast, bruises and a busted lip but that's about it

Ty the Pillow : At least you're not dead

Speedy Jimmy : Positive as always

Hurling : I'm glad you're okay Frank

Hurling : Despite not knowing you 

Frankie the Drag Queen : Thank

Breadbitch : GEETARD YOUR GUNNA HAVE TO BE CAREFUL DOING THE FRICKITY FRACK

Geetar : Yes Brendon I was aware

Moikie bear : Thanks for that mental images

Breadbitch : Speaking of fucking 

Breadbitch : RYAN I WANNA DO THE NASTY

RyanUrie : Brendon just jerk off

Breadbitch : Ehhhhhehehhhddhhhhhhh

Breadbitch : Pleasereeeeeeeeeesee

Ty the Pillow : BRENDBUTCH

Ty the Pillow: NO MEANS NO

)Breadbitch changed his name to brendbutch(

Brendbutch : I'm the butchest lesbian

Kaylalala : You're a flaming gay man?¿?¿?¿

Cry baby : Yea we're the lesbians 

Cry baby : That position is taken

Brendbutch : Can never have too many lesbians

Kaylalala : My new life moto

RyanUrie : Wait are you DUMPING ME?????¿

Frankie the Drag Queen : He can't you're the best he's ever gunna get

Geetar : There was that cute guy, Dallon who tried flirting with Brendon 

Brendbutch : I actually got his kik

RyanUrie : WHAT ?¿?¿?¿ GUYS WHAT

Brendbutch : Oh shh you're the only one for me

Speedy Jimmy : ADD HIM THO

)Brendbutch added The Weekly D(

The Weekly D : YO

The Weekly D : HOWS MY HOMO PEOPLE

Speedy Jimmy : YO

Frankie the Drag Queen : ?? Who even are you

The Weekly D : The tall one who wears bow ties 

The Weekly D : And you the one who came in high heels so you wouldn't be so short and the Gerard, who I'm pretty sure is your boyfriend laughed the entire time

Frankie the Drag Queen : HOW DO YOU KNOW ME

Frankie the Drag Queen : And yes I have seen tall bow tie boy

The Weekly D : I have tracks on all the gays

The Weekly D : And apparently now one is a lesbian

Brendbutch : #lesbianlife

RyanUrie : BRENDON 

RyanUrie : IM SCARED

Brendbutch : NO BBY DW

Brendbutch : IMMA COME OVER

Geetar : A true daddy would make their boyfriend worry

Brendbutch : Shut up when Bert flirted with you Frank nearly cried

Frankie the Drag Queen : Shut up 

Geetar : Oh come on clingy Frank is adorable

The Weekly D : Okay I think I know everyone but the lesbians and the one who is being sick or something?

Hurling: ITS A SPORT AND MY SECOND NAME IS HURLY AND IM IRISH AND MY FIRST NAME IS ANDY AND ITS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU

Ty the Pillow : That was aggressive and sweet at the same time

Stumpy : That sums him up he's great

Hurling : PATRICK SKYPE ME IF YOU'RE FREE XX

Speedy Jimmy : Yall are cuties

Ty the Pillow : *cough**cough*

Speedy Jimmy : BUT NOT AS CUTE AS TYLER

Ty the Pillow : *blushes*

The Weekly D : This is adorable

The Weekly D : Everyone here is adorable

TA MATA : WHATZUP ME AND MIKEY BOI ARE DONE FUCKING

The Weekly D : *nearly everyone*

Moikie bear : And again I am humiliated

TA MATA : And apparently Bren and Ry are off fucking how nice

Ty the Pillow : My innocent Christian eyes

Frankie the Drag Queen : So Dallon

Frankie the Drag Queen : Don't touch Brendon because if you hurt Ryan I'll pull you liver out through your ass

Frankie the Drag Queen : Well I'll ask Gerard to do it but still

The Weekly D : Aggressive 

The Weekly D : But na I'll leave Bren alone 

Frankie the Drag Queen : Sorry but everyone in this chat is overprotective™ 

Geetar : And I'll do it cause Frank is adorable when he's angry so fite me

The Weekly D : I came here to have good time and I feel so attacked right now

Frankie the Drag Queen : Sorry

Ty the Pillow : I've never seen Frank so aggressive before

Ty the Pillow : And I knew him in his scene phase

The Weekly D : SCENE KIDZ XDDD

Ty the Pillow : UNLEASH THE INNER SCENE

Speedy Jimmy : Oh no imma cringe so much

The Weekly D : OMGZZZ I <333>33 Dhavie Vanityyyzzz ^-^ he'z moii huzbnd XD 

Ty the Pillow : xDd nuuuuu >:( Dhavie is >:(( moi huzbnd ^-^ 

Frankie the Drag Queen : I'm not

Ty the Pillow : Frank 

Ty the Pillow : You must

Geetar : Disgusting

Geetar : No means no

Frankie the Drag Queen : X

Geetar : Frank no

Frankie the Drag Queen : XD

Geetar : Frank I swear

Frankie the Drag Queen : XD ^-^

Geetar : I will kick you out

Frankie the Drag Queen : Wait really?

Geetar : NOVNONINONO I DIDNT MEAN THAT

Geetar : FORGIVE ME PLEASE

Frankie the Drag Queen : You are forgiven

Ty the Pillow : That was dramatic

The Weekly D : I am confuse ????

Ty the Pillow: I shall private message and explain 

Speedy Jimmy : *cough**cough*

Ty the Pillow : And Josh shall help

The Weekly D : Thnxs

Cry baby : That was very dramatic

Kaylalala : Yea and I was just about to add my own scene cotribution

Cry baby : I'm so glad we've all moved onto our of emo, bow tie wearing, drag queen, pizza loving phases


	28. Dumb Ways to Die

Brendbutch : DUMB WAYS TO DIE 

Brendbutch : SO MANY DUMB WAYS TO DIE

Brendbutch : DUMBEST WAYS TO DIE-I-I-I

Brendbutch : SO MANY DUMB WAYS TO DIE

RyanUrie : He's been singing that god forsaken song for 2 hours straight 

RyanUrie : He's playing guitar with it now

TA MATA : Wake me up (wake me up inside) (I can't wake up) wake me up inside (save me) call my name and save me from the dark (wake me up)

Cry baby : What the fuck

Frankie the Drag Queen : HAHA PETE'S A SCENE KID TOO

TA MATA : Lolzaur XD

Ty the Pillow : Am I the only one who thinks Mikey used to be a scene kid

Geetar : He tried he failed

Speedy Jimmy : How'd you know?

Geetar : I tried helping him do his make up one time but he realised he actually looked like an idiot

Geetar : Unlike other scene kids

Frankie the Drag Queen : How dare

Ty the Pillow : I am #offended

Frankie the Drag Queen : TRIGGERED

Kaylalala : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) XD ^-^ r00D

Speedy Jimmy : Why the Lenny face?

Kaylalala : Cause I'm a strong independent woman who don't need no man

Cry baby : But you could never refuse *flicks hair* a woman

Brendbutch : GAY

Cry baby : Brendon

Cry baby : You have

Cry baby : A boyfriend

Brendbutch : *Cheshire cat voice* We're all gay here

Moikie bear : The fact Brendon can even spell Cheshire amazes me

Stumpy : Everybody wants to be a cat *trumpet noise* because the cats a cat and knows where it's at *dramatic dance number*

TA MATA : ITS PATRICK AYYYYH

Frankie the Drag Queen : how's the ldr?

Stumpy : Andy's sleeping rn it's like 6:00am in Ireland

Geetar : Guys in I ever get famous I'm gunna mess about with my fans so much

RyanUrie : Oh dear

Geetar : Like if I ever publish a book I'm gunna have loads of different versions and endings and loads of Easter eggs so the fans argue 

Geetar : And if I'm in a famous band I'm gunna make us split up at the height of our career and then do loads of things that make it seem like we're getting back together but then when everyone's given up hope BAM NEW ALBUM

Speedy Jimmy : WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU

Ty the Pillow : THATS CRUEL

Frankie the Drag Queen : Great I'm dating an evil master mind

Moikie bear : My brother is a genius and psycho

Geetar : *bows*

Brendbutch : Even I'm not that much of a dick

RyanUrie : That's questionable but all your members would probably leave

The Weekly D : *winks at camera like I'm on the office*

Ty the Pillow : *gets confused*

The Weekly D : Yes readers *smiles at camera*

)Speedy Jimmy removed The Weekly D from the chat(

)Geetar added The Weekly D(

Geetar : This is like a weird deadpool thing 

Geetar : Continue

The Weekly D : Na I was just messing about

The Weekly D : But it'd be weird of someone was reading these though like 

TA MATA : Deep

Brendbutch : ILLUMINATI 

Cry baby : What even made you think of that

The Weekly D : Idk

Frankie the Drag Queen : Your a strange one Mr Weekes

The Weekly D : How do you know my second name

Frankie the Drag Queen : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Frankie the Drag Queen : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

TA MATA : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Ty the Pillow : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Speedy Jimmy : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Cry baby : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

The Weekly D : I feel violated 

Frankie the Drag Queen : No I found your Facebook

TA MATA : *wiggles along ground covered in peanut butter*

TA MATA : Seaweed touching you feels like Satan stroking the back of your neck and whispering mayonnaise 

Ty the Pillow: W.h.a.t.m.y.i.n.n.o.c.e.n.t.c.h.r.i.s.t.i.a.n.e.y.e.s

Kaylalala : *sings religious hymns to redeem myself*

Geetar : If your going to hell and you know it clap you hands *clap clap*

Speedy Jimmy : *clap**clap*

RyanUrie : *Claps*

Frankie the Drag Queen : *thunderous applause*

Brendbutch : *slams the souls of the innocent to make a clapping noises*

Geetar : A.l.r.i.g.h.t.t.h.e.n

The Weekly D : Why am I here

Speedy Jimmy : Because you can never leave *creepy smile*

Stumpy : You've used the little star far too many times

The Weekly D : Lmao the author knows

RyanUrie : What?

The Weekly D : Idk what's wrong with me I don't mean to it felt like someone was controlling me

Geetar : Your full of shit

The Weekly D : I know XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are becoming self aware but I like kinda breaking he fourth wall
> 
> Also should I add Dan and Phil??


	29. Dan and Phil (yes creative title)

Frankie the Drag Queen : so guys

TA MATA : I be a guy

Ty the Pillow : helo

Speedy Jimmy : *dances in* hello *puts on sunglasses* hai

Cry baby : ThaTS SExiSt FrANk

Frankie the Drag Queen : apology

Cry baby : accepted friend

Brendbutch : guys what if giraffes are just horses with periscopes for necks

Geetar : oh my god

Geetar : I feel like my eyes have been opened

Brendbutch : teachers are just paedophiles who failed the priest exams

RyanUrie : BRENDON JFC

The Weekly D : well that was offensive

Geetar : okay Brendon that's enough bullshit

Ty the Pillow : okay Frank what is your news

Frankie the Drag Queen : so I meet these two guys at a drag show with Gerard

Frankie the Drag Queen : and they're like our age

Frankie the Drag Queen : so can I add them

TA MATA : if they can pass

TA MATA : THE TEST

Moikie bear : he means the dick pic

Speedy Jimmy : wait how do you know?

Moikie bear : because I'm currently at his house an he's taking a picture of his weiner

The Weekly D : wait I never saw this dick pic

RyanUrie : OH NO

)TA MATA sent an image(  
(its a dick piccccc)

The Weekly D : well

The Weekly D : I got my daily dose of D

Ty the Pillow : I thought it was weekly

The Weekly D : ma needs are extensive 

Hurling : EHAT IS THIS

TA MATA : my penis

Brendbutch : its not a bad dick

Hurling : WHY AM I SEEING IT

TA MATA : because you must

TA MATA : you are now one of us

Brendbutch : one of us

Speedy Jimmy : one of us

Ty the Pillow : one of us

Geetar : ONE OF US

Cry baby : O.N.E.O.F.U.S

Kaylalala : what

RyanUrie : who knows

Moikie bear : @.@

The Weekly D : so am I one of you

TA MATA : ONE.OF.US

Frankie the Drag Queen : GUYS

Frankie the Drag Queen : CAN I ADD THE FRIENDS

Brendbutch : yes

)Frankie the Drag Queen added Greese LIGHTening(

)Frankie the Drag Queen added Danueldactul(

Danueldactul : hello my name is {Dan}

Greese LIGHTening : and I'm Phil an I like lions nice to meet you

Danueldactul : the only people I know here are Frank, Gerard, Mikey and Pete 

RyanUrie : Phil is like Patrick, too innocent for this chat

Stumpy : I'm not that innocent Ryan

Ty the Pillow : wait how do you two know Pete and Mikey

Danueldactul : they were at the drag club

Frankie the Drag Queen : well everyone introduce yourself for the friends

)TA MATA sent an image(  
(its his peni)

Greese LIGHTening : WHAT SISDIJLJJNDBKKJBH

Danueldactul : my innocent eyes what the shit why Pete why

TA MATA : they passed the test

TA MATA : they may stay

Moikie bear : that rhymed 

Ty the Pillow : hello I be Tyler and I guess I should tell you Josh is my boyfren

Speedy Jimmy : TY IS MINE FITE ME

Danueldactul : I'm not gay don't worry

Brendbutch : W...H...A...T

Brendbutch : GET.OUT.YOU.HETEROSEXUAL

Greese LIGHTening : ??????

Kaylalala : literally everyone here is in a gay relationship

TA MATA : YOU ARE LITERALLY A DRAG QUEEN

Danueldactul : and???

Brendbutch : FRANK HOW COULD YOU??

Frankie the Drag Queen : what did I do?

Brendbutch : you added )terrified whisper( heterosexuals

Geetar : oh I actually thought you two were together

Greese LIGHTening : no we are best friends

RyanUrie : because they probably aren't going to let your straightness go hello I'm Ryan and Brendbutch is Brendon and my boyfriend

The Weekly D : I'm Dallon I am a single child

Stumpy : holla I am Patrick (call me patty or pat I will scream) and one named Hurling is my boyfriend

Hurling : my real name is Andy, ask if my name means sick I will fly from Ireland to scream at you and I'm from Ireland and yes Patrick is my boyfriend

Cry baby : my name is Melanie (or Mel) and me and Kayla are the only two girls and we be dating

Kaylalala : hi

Danueldactul : I'm going to forget all your names but okay hello

Greese LIGHTening : ^^^^^^

Brendbutch : IM STILL ANNOYED

Brendbutch : YOURE THROWING OFF MY GROUP AESTHETIC 

TA MATA : disgusting 

Danueldactul : I am apology 

Greese LIGHTening : well okie dookie

RyanUrie : don't apologise they're being asshole

Moikie bear : being Pete's boyfriend I can confirm he is being an asshat

Danueldactul : Frank why

Frankie the Drag Queen : I am so sorry

Frankie the Drag Queen : so very sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so their is gunna be Phan so do not fret and next chapter is probably a flick to real life (its been a while) where theirs probably gunna be Phan their


	30. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update I was away up at a festival and at my cousins for a while, but some girl I was talking got her friend to get my phone number because I was apparently "gorgeous" (I'm not I am an emo potato) sorry off topic but I'm actually really sorry so here you go

Brendbutch : Listen up fuckers and fuckerettes

Brendbutch : You're all coming to my house rn 

Brendbutch : No questions

RyanUrie : Actually his parents are gone and he wants to watch movies and to meet Dan and Phil so he can get them to fuck

Brendbutch : RYAN FSS

Frankie the Drag Queen : Can Taylor come, please?

Geetar : Yea we can't leave Taylor alone again and Frank is giving me puppy eyes so I can't deny bringing the dog

Brendbutch : No sorry my parents are allergic and they'll swell if their be doggy hairs 

Frankie the Drag Queen : :(

Stumpy : Guys I'd rather not, Andy is free today and he's been really busy recently and I wanna talk

Hurling : PATRICK GO HAVE FUN

Stumpy : But Andyyyyyyyyyy

Frankie the Drag Queen : Just skype him at Brendon's and we can all hang out

Hurling : Yes yes do that

Stumpy : Arighty-roo

The Weekly D : I'm going to be aloneeeeeeee

Brendbutch : THREESOME

RyanUrie : I

Brendbutch : If Ryan's okay with it because he is my number one priority 

Geetar : Nice save 

Cry baby : Did you call me a fuckerette?

Brendbutch : Yes

Cry baby : Alright well me and Kay can come and she's at mine

Kaylalala : I can confirm I am at Mels

Daneuldactul : I'm up for everything except fucking my best friend

Greese LIGHTening : Dan I'm driving us because last time you drove you dented my mums car

Daneuldactul : IM SORRY OKAY

Frankie the Drag Queen : You should've been their when Brendon drove us to the beach

Geetar : I had Frank sitting on my lap the whole way and it's was like HUNHHHHHHHH H

Frankie the Drag Queen : I wasn't trying to do that Gee

TA MATA : FRANKS A TEASE AND GERARD'S HIS SUGAR DADDY CONFIRMED 

Greese LIGHTening : This is new information to me

Daneuldactul : *singing hallilouj for forgiveness*

Ty the Pillow : LEARN

Ty the Pillow : TO SPELL

Speedy Jimmy : Tyler calm

Geetar : Where did you two come from??¿¿

Speedy Jimmy : Blame our parents

TA MATA : Hallicloughho is the correct spelling 

TA MATA : ALSO WHERE IS MIKEY

TA MATA : I WANT ME BOYFRENNNN

Geetar : He is sleeping 

TA MATA : WAKE HIM UP (wake me up inside)

Frankie the Drag Queen : Last time we woke him up he threatened to rip out my tongue

Geetar : And then I threatened to rip out his liver so he shut up

Geetar : Ain't no one hurting Frankie

RyanUrie : Overprotective™ 

Moikie bear : WHOEVER TOLD GERARD TO WAKE ME UP I AM GOING TO DESTROY

TA MATA : It was me fam

TA MATA : I would preferred to be destroyed in a different sense 

Geetar : SHUT UP HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER

TA MATA : He's not that little ;)

Geetar : I WILL RIP OUT YOUR S.P.L.E.E.N

 

*Bam flick to real life bitchs (also I'm sure you're not a bitch you're probably lovely)*

 

"Kayla you got to Brendon's alive and you don't have a drivers license so calm," laughed Melanie as she and Kayla walked up to Brendon's front door, she knocked and after a few seconds Ryan opened the door, "oh hey guys," he smiled, "Dallon's already here,"

They walked in to the living where Dallon and an obviously high Brendon sat alot closer than necessary, Ryan walked over and plopped himself down on Brendon's lap, Brendon immediately wrapped his arms around Ryan, who looked content for the time being whereas Dallon looked disgruntled 

Kayla and Melanie sat on one of the many armchairs in the room, as Brendon's family was rich he had a huge living room with enough room for everyone so no one had to sit on the floor

"didn't know the threesome was going to take place in front of us," laughed a voice upon seeing Ryan, Brendon and Dallon. Pete walked into the living room, face falling slightly as Mikey wasn't there but settled down at the unoccupied side of the sofa, "so what're watching first?" He asked, "Blair witch project," responded Dallon, "but we gotta wait for everyone else," 

Pete nodded and went onto his phone

 

TA MATA : HURRY THE FUCK UP FRIENDS AND BOYFRIEND

 

Pete put down his phone and sighed as watched Brendon sloppily put a hand on Dallon's thigh, which obviously annoyed Ryan as he immediately went red and tightened his grip on Brendon. Dallon went red as well, gently removed it, placing Brendon's hand on Ryan, who smiled graciously at Dallon as he curled impossibly closer to Brendon

It wasn't really Brendon's fault though, he was high and their were Brendon's 5 stages of highness and he was currently in his second, flirty Brendon. The first stage is impulsive, fan girl Brendon, which is why he made the little meet up

"heyo," said Tyler as he walked in with Josh in hand, and sat beside Pete, Josh looked over at Pete then Dallon and started singing the Mr lonely song, which earned him dirty looks from both, "I have a boyfriend thank you very much," Pete said, flicking Josh's nose as there was knocking at the door, Dallon went to get it and opened the door to see a smallish boy with ginger-y hair and a laptop 

"hey person?" said Patrick, he hadn't met Dallon in real life yet, "it's Dallon and you're Patrick from sociology class," Patrick nodded, recognising the tallness and the fact he was wearing a bowtie, Dallon waved him on him on in, "Dan, Phil, Frank, Gerard and Mikey aren't here yet," he said before they walked in the living room

Their was a course of, "hey Patrick," and a very loud, "HEYO," from Brendon as he started to smoke something new, Patrick smiled and set about getting skype up so he could talk to any, it was 3 in America so about 9 in Ireland, Tyler helped a little 

About 15 minutes later everyone had arrived and wad seated, including Dan and Phil who sat alot closer than necessary and Frank was wearing a chiffon skirt because apparently Gerard had decided to buy him clothes so he could be a better drag queen and Frank, well Frank liked wearing skirts, he also had one arm in a sling, but he wasn't so fond of that. Mikey sat on Pete, "boney ass," mumbled Pete as he shuffled about under Mikey, trying to get comfortable. 

Ryan stood up to put the movie but before he could Patrick stopped him, "I gotta skype Andy," he said, "I promised I would let him meet you, like actual talking," "oh yea I wanna meet him," said Frank, jumping only to bump his arm of Brendon, making him wince, Gerard grabbed Frank and held him, "silly," Gerard mumbled in his ear, Frank giggled

Patrick flipped open the laptop and opened skype, clicking on a profile named, "Crackpot Anderson," 

"is that seriously what he called himself?" Asked Melanie, Patrick nodded smiling as he clicked the little call button. Everyone leaned forward to get a good look at Andy, and so he could see them

After a few seconds of waiting the loading screen was replaced with a guy of about 17, who appeared to be in his room, "hey Andy," said Patrick, Andy's eyes widened when he saw everyone on his screen, "hey uh everyone I guess," he said, looking at the 12 people on his screen

"wait," interrupted Pete, "Andy you have to try and guess who is who," he said, smirking. Andy looked taken aback, but smiled, "I'll try," he said, "well I know Patrick," he began, "I'm assuming your Pete and that's Mikey, the one in the sling is Frank and the one he's on top of is Gerard," the four nodded

"and the only two girls are Kayla and Melanie and ugh is the blue haired one uh, lemme guess, Kayla?" he asked, "and the half head is Mel?" he asked, "yes we are the lesbians," said Melanie

"Dallon is the one sitting alone I'd imagine and Brendon must be the high one with who I'm assuming is his boyfriend," Brendon looked at the screen in fake shock, "this is my baby Ryan," he said, "don't dare forget my gorgeous baby's name," he slurred as my started kissing Ryan. Brendon had slipped into the third stage of highness, clingy Brendon

"I can't tell if he's joking," said Andy, looking dumbstruck, "I'm Ryan," said Ryan breathlessly as Brendon finally stopped

"I forget the other two sorry," he concluded, "I'm Tyler, that's Josh," said Tyler, "and we don't care you forgot about us," he said, beginning to pretend to cry, Andy laughed a little but apologized because he was a polite child

An hour later and the film still hadn't been put on and Andy was still on the laptop, "truth or dare," said Pete, "we should play truth or dare," "didn't know I was dating a 12 year old," snorted Mikey, "I wanna go first," said Kayla, everyone agreed, "Frank, truth or dare," she asked, "dare," said frank confidently, "you have to call Gerard, Josh and Brendon daddy the rest of the round," she said, smirking as she spoke

Brendon burst out laughing, entering stage 4, giddy Brendon, "I AM THE NUMBER ONE DADDY," he screamed, Gerard turned to look at him and narrowed his eyes, "never,"

Frank flushed bright pink but nodded, "fine," he said, "my turn," he looked round at Brendon, "Daddy you have to wear your mothers high heals and make up the rest of the round," he said, Brendon laughed, "easy," he said as he ran of and after a few minutes returned in seven inch heels, "I lost a bet to a guy in a chiffon skirt but I'll make these high heels work," he sang as he walked in

"gimme the make up," said Gerard, "I'm doing it for revenge," Brendon handed the bag and Gerard literally put everything everywhere, Brendon had lipstick for eyeshadow, foundation for lipstick, eyeshadow for foundation and he was contoured with purple eyeliner

By the end of it everyone was laughing at Brendon, who had started strutting about the room, Patrick turning the laptop so Andy could watch too, when Brendon was done his fashion show he sat down, "my turn," he said and looked over at Dan and Phil, "Dan, truth or dare," "uh dare I guess maybe," Dan said "I dare you to kiss Phil," Brendon smirked

Dan had now realised his mistake, he looked over at Phil, who seemed to be pretending to be Mikey, "Phil d-do you mind?" He asked, but before Dan could finished Phil pulled him over sand started to kiss him, almost everyone wooped except Frank, Tyler and Kayla who awed

"I FUCKING KNEW IT," Pete yelled


	31. (✿´‿`)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FORGIVE ME FOR TAKING FOREVER BUT I BROKE MY PHONE I JUST GOT IT BACK AND LOST ALL THE THINGS I WAS WORKING ON AND I JUST WENT BACK TO SCHOOL AND MY BROTHER WAS SICK IM SO SO SORRY

Frankie the Drag Queen : So is Phan a thing yet

Danueldactul : Oh Christ what is Phan?

Frankie the Drag Queen : YOU AND PHIL'S SHIP NAME SILLY

Greese LIGHTening : Of course it is

Greese LIGHTening : And yes we are a thing

Frankie the Drag Queen : YAYAYAY

TA MATA : Again, called it

Ryan Urie : Guys Brendon is in the last stage of highness

Geetar : Oh no

Hurling : ????

Ty the Pillow : Oh dear

Stumpy : Gerard explain for Andy

Geetar : Brendon gets all depressed in his last stage of highness

Breadbutch : Yeee an u al h8 moi causse off it

Speedy Jimmy : No we don't Brendon

Breadbutch : Ur lying

Ryan Urie : Brendon my last name on here is Urie for you, okay I'm dating you idiot

Breadbutch : U r¿

Cry baby : Wow Brendon is really far gone

The Weekly D : This is new I've never seen a sad Brendon

Geetar : A wild sad Brendon appeared™ 

Breadbutch : Hahehu 

RyanUrie : He's now attempting to cut off his ear with a spoon

RyanUrie : He wants to be "the new Van Gogh"

Speedy Jimmy: Well a spoon is one way to do it 

Frankie the Drag Queen : Please don't actually let Brendon spoon off his ear

RyanUrie : I promise I will not

RyanUrie : I'll sooner shove milk up my ass

The Weekly D : What

Geetar : I'm gunna make you keep your word on that

Ty the Pillow : My innocent eyes

TA MATA : LMAO YOU'D NEED A TUBE FOR THAT

Moikie bear : PETE NO

TA MATA : I'm writing a fan fiction about Ryan and Brendon now

TA MATA : It shall be called the milk fic

Daneuldactul : I'd read that

Stumpy : You people concern me

Hurling : I fear for your friends mental health

Kaylalala : Kinky™ 

)Geetar changed the group name to HE NEEDS SOME MILK(

Frankie the Drag Queen : Gerard protect me from these milk filled monsters

Geetar : I am the only one allowed to shove anything up Franks ass got it?

Moikie bear : GERARD

Geetar : That applies to you too Mikey

Moikie bear : Pete help

TA MATA : Gerard stop talking about fucking Frank and MIKEY I GOT SOME MILK 

Frankie the Drag Queen : Good lord help me

Frankie the Drag Queen : TYLER you are religious™ help forgive the sinners

The Weekly D : And remember me and Brendon used to be Mormon

Ty the Pillow : All of us are already going to hell, it's too late for us

The Weekly D : R.I.P

Danueldactul : I'm just waiting for Satan's giant cock to rupture through he ground and destroy me

Greese LIGHTening : DAN HOWELL LANGUAGE

Kaylalala : Aren't we all

Stumpy : WHAT IS HAPPENING

Stumpy : WHY DOES A GUY NEED MILK

Stumpy : I LEFT FOR 10 MINUTES GUYS

Hurling : For just $2 a month you can help protect these rare innocent children, the rare, Patrick, Frank, Tyler and Kayla's need protection from the sinners

Geetar : *donates all my money*

Geetar : I must protect Frank 

Frankie the Drag Queen : Thank

Moikie bear : Pete ruined my innocence

RyanUrie : Brendon's trip is over guys (thank god)

Breadbutch : Yea sorry for flipping out m8os

Breadbutch : BUT PHAN IS A THING NOW RIGHT

Danueldactul : Ya

Greese LIGHTening : Yes

Breadbutch : YOU'RE WEOLCOME ASSHOLES

Ty the Pillows : And normal Brendon's back

Breadbutch : YA HAPPY TO SEE ME

Geetar : Belter that you being a DEPRESSING EMO FUCK

Breadbutch : YOU AND NEARLY EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS CHAT IS AN EMO FUCK

Geetar : Can't argue tbh but Franks a lil punk

Stumpy : I'm not emo though

Stumpy : And Andy's basically a jock

Cry baby : I'm kinda pastel goth 

Kaylalala : I'm still pretty much a scene kid, and Frank and Tyler are ex scene kidders

Frankie the Drag Queen : Shh I've always been punk *wink* *wink* *hint* *hint*

Ty the Pillow : Don't remind me

Danueldactul : Phil is just a ray of sunshine

Greese LIGHTening : ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Danueldactul : ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

The Weekly D : Yes i am emotional I love around eyeball blackening equipment

TA MATA : What

Moikie bear : Pete I'm not explaining

TA MATA : *cri*

Speedy Jimmy : Rip Pete 2k16

Breadbutch : TRIGGERED 

Ty the Pillow : I'm a sport emo

Frankie the Drag Queen : Josh and Tyler are the fast emos

Geetar : Mirror mirror on the wall who's the emoest of them all

Geetar : It's me

Frankie the Drag Queen : ༼ ºل͟º ༼ ºل͟º ༼ ºل͟º ༽ ºل͟º ༽ ºل͟º ༽

Ryan Urie : Where did you even find that 

Frankie the Drag Queen : The dark internet

Breadbutch : Innocent Frank is not so innocent

Frankie the Drag Queen : ｡◕‿‿◕｡

Geetar : Do not devalue my Frankie's innocence 

Frankie the Drag Queen : (✿´‿`)

Frankie the Drag Queen : Okay but I'll start using words now

Breadbutch : Bless


	32. hey daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What an update, its a miracle

)Frankie the Drag Queen sent an image captioned "hey daddy"(  
(it's basically wearing nothing but boxers OoOPs)

Cry Baby : Uh Frank

TA MATA : IM FUCKING DYING FRANK YOU STUPID FUCK

Breadbutch : oH HoT tHIS iS GoINg AlL OVeR ThE ScHoOL

Ryan Urie : Brendon leave him alone 

Danuldactul : I'm assuming that wasn't meant for here 

Ty the Pillow : Oh dear

Breadbutch : FRaNk'S a KInKY FuCKeR

Geetar : SHUT CHA FACES GUYS

Geetar : LEAVE HIM ALONE 

Moikie Bear : Gerard is torn between concern and amusement rn it's kinda fun

TA MATA : BLESS BÆ

Moikie Bear : What the fuck did you just call me

TA MATA : MY BEAUTIFUL BÆ

Speedy Jimmy : Pete stop calling your boyfriend the Swedish for shit please

Kaylalala : I thought it was Dutch?

Speedy Jimmy : SHUT UP EX-SCENE KID

Cry Baby : Excuse you no one talks to my girlfriend like that

Speedy Jimmy : Sorry Mel

Moikie Bear : Gerard update, he's talking to Frank right now

Greese LIGHTening : I thought Frank basically lived with you now

Moikie Bear : He went home to get some stuff, his dads gone and he wanted to assure his mum he's alright and stay the night

Greese LIGHTening : ooooo

Ryan Urie : He shouldn't be embarrassed like we've all seen Pete's dick

TA MATA : True

Brendbutch : ITS NOT A BAD DICK

Ty the Pillow : But Frank is sensitive and would rather not have that for everyone to see

TA MATA : We've seen him in swim trunks

Ty the Pillow : HE WAS LITERALLY SEXTING GERARD LET HIM BE EMBARRASED

Ty the Pillow : EVEN THOUGH HE REALLY SHOULDNT BE

Geetar : Yall should be grateful, Franks hot 

Frankie the Drag Queen : Hi

Frankie the Drag Queen : And I'd rather not talk about what just happened

Ryan Urie : Frank it's fine no one cares

Ty the Pillow : ^^

)TA MATA sent an image(  
(dick pic)

TA MATA : That should distract them

Moikie Bear : I'm used to it but alright

Ryan Urie: For god sake Pete 

Breadbutch : I don't know what you're complaining about Ry babe

Breadbutch : You never complain when you see mine

Ryan Urie: Bren please

Frankie the Drag Queen : Thanks Pete

Speedy Jimmy : DONT THANK HIM

Speedy Jimmy : TYLER IS TRYING TO PUT HOLY WATER IN HIS EYES

Ty the Pillow : It hurts


End file.
